Sherlock Nouvelle Génération
by Nearween
Summary: Callista et Camille Smith sont âgées de 15 et 12 ans et en raison de certains problèmes avec sa famille elles sont contraintes d'habiter chez un de ses oncles qu'elles connaissent même pas. Dans l'avion elle découvre qu un des ses oncles du nom de Sherlock et un grand détective. Mais ce dernier à des problèmes avec un groupe de trafiquant de drogue et d'arme militaire...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Camille avait les mains sur ses oreilles et les larmes aux yeux, Callista était à la porte de leurs chambre, écoutant la dispute qui avait éclatait dans la cuisine. Camille en avait marre de les voir s'engueulaient et s'insultaient chaque jour toutes les cinq minutes et c'était la même chose pour Callista. L'aînée écouta sans broncher aux propos des deux parents, elle avait dit à Camille de se bouchait les oreilles pour ne pas entendre, mais certaines paroles réussissaient à parvenir aux oreilles de la cadette âgée de douze ans.

Callista lâcha un long soupir quand elle entendit un vase tombé et se brisait en mille morceaux enchaîné de plusieurs jurons. Camille commençait à fredonné l'aire d'une berceuse qu'elle avait entendue dans un film pour ne plus entendre cette dispute interminable, la brune se retournait vers le lit et regardait Camille. Gary et Johanna, leurs parents, allaient divorcer et s'engueulaient pour savoir qui va garder les enfants ou bien pour autres choses.

Et enfin le silence, un silence impérial briser par le Tic-Tac de l'horloge, Camille détacha ses mains de ses oreilles doucement, à l'écoute du moindre petit bruit.

- C'est fini ? Demanda la cadette.

- Je crois. Répond Callista qui ouvre légèrement la porte.

Elle remarqua que sa mère était assise sur un fauteuil en cuir marron et son père debout.

- Alors, on fait comme ça ? Demanda le père.

- C'est la seule solution... Les enfants ne sont pas obliger d'entendre chaque jour nos disputes pour un oui ou pour un non... Je vais les appeler.

*Appeler ? Mais qui ?* Pensa Callista. Elle refermait la porte et se dirigeait d'un pas traînant vers son lit qui se trouvait juste en haut de celui de Camille. Elle fixait de ses yeux bleus aciers le plafond de la petite chambre, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Qui sont les personnes que veulent appeler leur mère et leur père ? Le temps passait et Camille avait fini par s'endormir ainsi que Callista, demain elle aura les réponses à ces questions. Pour une fois elle et sa petite sœur dormaient plus longtemps, bizarrement il n'y avait pas de disputes, de cries... Non pas un bruit même. C'est ce silence qui réveilla Camille, cette dernière se leva et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la porte, elle sortait et continue le chemin vers la cuisine où elle tombe sur sa mère à table, téléphone en main. Johanna regardait Camille avant de sourire.

- Assis toi...

Camille s'installait devant elle, sa mère lui servait un chocolat et quelque tartine, puis la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau et Callista entre à son tour sans dire un mot. Elle se chauffait son café et se tartinait quelque tartine, puis s'installait à coté de Camille. Johanna respire profondément.

- Camille, Callista.

Les deux sœurs arrêtaient soudainement leurs occupations et regardaient d'une aire interrogatrice leur mère qui semblait fatiguer.

- Hier... votre père et moi avions eu... encore une dispute et on a fini par penser à vous. Vous devez avoir marre de nous entendre et...

- Maman arrête de tourner autour du pot. Dit soudainement Callista.

Elle se tut un moment pour rassembler ses esprits :

- Vous partez en fin d'après-midi.

- QUOI ? ! Fit les deux sœurs surprises.

- Et on va où ? Continua l'aînée.

- Chez vos oncles, à Londres.

- On a des oncles ? Dit la cadette surprise.

Callista et Camille ne connaissaient personne de leurs familles, mis à part leur grand-mère paternelle. Johanna hocha la tête.

- Ils sont au courant de votre venue, mais il y a un problème.

Les deux sœurs se regardaient craignant une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Aucun des deux ne peut s'occuper de vous deux en même temps.

Elles sont surprises de cette révélation, une question trottaient dans leurs têtes : Qui ira avec qui ? Leurs mère répondait de suite à leurs questions muettes.

- Je ne sais pas comment ils s'organisent, vous verrez bien sur place.

Un long silence s'installait et Camille finit par se levait et sortir de la cuisine et Callista fit de même. Elles ne voulaient pas quitter New York ! Elles voulaient rester avec leur mère ! Et c'est d'un pas lent que Camille s'enfermait dans la chambre dans un claquement de porte, Callista respirait une dernière l'aire de New York depuis le balcon.

Camille marchait entre son père et sa mère, Callista restait en retraite et lisait une revue scientifique. Elle finissait par jeter un regard vide devant elle, c'était sûr, Callista ne veut pas quitter New York. Elle s'en fichait pas mal de tout ça pour le fait, elle s'en fichait que ces parents s'engueulent sans cesse, elle se qu'elle voulait, c'est de rester pour être avec ses amis et être avec ses parents et surtout être avec Arsène, son copain. Elle remarqua très vite que cela ne gênait pas Camille, elle était encore jeune après tout et elle par contre en avait marre de ses disputes. Callista jetait la revue dans une poubelle et fourra ses mains dans ces poches de sa veste légèrement grande pour elle.

Le temps était comme elle : fade, gris et triste. Si elle pouvait elle ferait demi-tour et s'enfermerait dans sa chambre, flâner sur internet ou bien s'emmerdait. L'aînée avait prévenu son copain et quelques potes de son départ, un seul sera là pour un dernier au revoir. Chaque pas était un calvaire pour elle, elle sait qui elle va trouver avant de s'envoler pour Londres. Les deux parents étaient au guichet, Camille et Callista étaient assises sur un banc. Elles attendaient que leurs parents reviennent avec les billets d'avion. Une personne déboula dans la grande salle, il était blond et ses yeux sont d'un bleu clair.

Callista le reconnu et se leva. Elle fait signe au jeune homme qui s'approche d'eux à grands pas, le jeune garçon la prit dans ses bras.

- Salut Arsène. Fit Camille toujours assise.

- Salut...

Callista se détacha d'Arsène et lui adresse un sourire désoler. Il posa délicatement sa main sur ça joue pâle, Arsène et Callista sortaient ensemble depuis qu'ils sont en cinquième et le fait de se quitter sera un grand vide pour eux. Ce n'était même pas imaginable de les voir séparer ! Le temps déjà bien maussade empirait à vue d'œil, le ciel devient noir et menaçant. Johanna s'approchait des deux sœurs et d'Arsène, elle lui adresse un simple sourire, Johanna n'aimait pas trop Arsène, elle n'aime pas le voir tournait autour de Callista.

- Vous venez.

Camille se levait et se dirigeait vers son père, Callista embrassa Arsène.

- Tout ira bien Callista, je ne t'oublierai pas. Dit-il avec un brin d'ironie.

- Comme on dit : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna avec sa mère. Les deux jeunes sœurs entraient dans l'avion. Elles s'installaient à leurs places et attachaient leurs ceintures. L'avion finit par décoller, Callista ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voir qu'elle quitte sa ville natale pour aller au pays de sa majesté. À quoi ressemblaient ces oncles ? Et qui ira avec qui ? Et puis elles avaient oublié de demander leurs prénoms. Callista j'etait brutalement un regard à sa petite sœur qui avait emmené son ordinateur portable, elle remarqua qu'elle était sur Facebook.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche nos oncles.

- Tu connais leurs prénoms ?

- Bah oui, papa me la dit.

- Et ?

- Et aucun des deux ont Facebook.

- Attends qui n'a pas Facebook au vingtième siècle ?

- Bah eux.

Elles s'échangeaient un regard complice et gloussaient. Camille rabattait la partie supérieure de l'ordinateur tout en riant, un fou rire de passage qui avait l'air de s'éterniser, elles riaient tellement fort que des regards se posaient sur elles. Leurs rires se calmaient petit à petit pour laisser place à un beau sourire commun, mais leurs sourires s'effaçaient à l'idée d'être séparée. Elles se regardaient un moment avant qu'une des deux fini par baisser les yeux, c'était la seule pensée qui pouvait gâcher leurs vol. Callista était toujours là pour Camille, pendant un moment la cadette se faisait racketter et Callista n'allait pas de main morte pour montrer qu'il ne fallait pas touchait Camille

La plupart des gens qu'elle avait tabassait arriver à l'hosto et elle en garde à vue, mais dans les moments de tristesse c'était Camille qui était là pour Callista. Elle lui faisait oublier sa tristesse et reprendre gout à la vie, mutuellement elles se sont soutenues. Leurs vol se finissait dans un silence profond, aucune des deux avait le courage d'ouvrir la bouche, le temps paraissait si long. Quelque chose s'appuyait contre l'épaule de Callista, cette dernière osa un petit regard et remarque sa petite sœur, endormir. Elle souriait légèrement et fixait le hublot. Le temps avant couvert était maintenant dégagé.

L'avion finit par se posait dans l'aéroport, les deux New-yorkaise marchaient un moment avant d'atteindre le hall. Elles balayaient du regard le hall, Camille mordait sa lèvre, elles commençaient à chercher un peu partout dans le hall, mais aucune ne trace de Mycroft et de Sherlock Holmes. Au bout de longues minutes, les deux sœurs finissaient par s'asseoir sur un banc et attendaient qu'aux moins une personne daignera de leurs parlaient en leurs demandant si ce n'était pas eux Camille et Callista.

Mais les secondes se transforme en minutes et les minutes en heures et plus le temps passe et plus le monde dans hall se fait rare. Puis le soleil se couche et seulement une vingtaine de personnes flânaient dans ce hall gigantesque. Camille souffla.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont oubliés ?

Ne savant pas quoi répondre, l'ainée préféra d'être silencieuse. Une heure passait encore, Camille prit son portable et regarde l'heure.

- Quel heure ?

- Nous sommes arrivés à dix-sept heures trente et là il est vingt heures douze.

- Putain... Fit Callista dans un soupire.

Au même moment, un homme se présenta devant eux, c'était une personne grande et droite comme un manche à balai, il avait la peau pâle comparait aux deux jeunes sœurs nettement un peu plus bronzées. Ses cheveux étaient coupés aux extrémités de ses oreilles, il avait une fine chevelure châtain coiffé sur le côté. Comme Camille, ses yeux sont d'un gris-vert brillant et perçant. Les yeux des deux sœurs restaient scotchés sur sa tenue chic et leurs yeux finissaient par descendre jusqu'aux chaussures bien cirées. Les deux sœurs finirent par se regardaient l'air interrogateur, est-ce un de leurs oncles ? Si c'était le cas comment saurait l'autre ? Elles se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas pétaient de rire, là où elles viennent, elles ne verront jamais une personne de son style.

- Vous devez être surement Camille et Callista ?

- Malheureusement. Marmonna Callista.

Camille lui jetait un regard des plus amuser, leurs oncle resta silencieux avant de reprendre :

- Désoler pour cette attente, j'ai eu... Quelque indifférent avec mon frère.

Elles restaient muettes et finissaient par se lever.

- Je suis Mycroft.

- Moi Callista et elle Camille.

- Bien, on y va

Rejoignant ses mots à son geste, il tourna les talons et s'éloignait du hall suivit des deux New-yorkaises. Mycroft hala un taxi, ce dernier s'arrêtait. Camille et Callista posaient leurs valises dans le confort et entraient dans le taxi noir. Camille était au milieu, Callista à droite et leur oncle à gauche. Le ciel n'était pas dégagé et il menaçait de pleuvoir, on leur a dit souvent qu'il faisait toujours mauvais en Angleterre et leur mère répétait toujours la même chose : "mais non, ce n'est pas vrai". Mais bon, faut croire que leurs potes avaient raison et pas leur mère. Entrées dans le centre de Londres, les deux sœurs resta scotché à la vitre du taxi noir, Camille était bouche bée devant les différents monuments et disait même que la cathédrale de Saint-Paul ressemblait plus au Capitole à Washington DC, le taxi entra dans une rue et continua de roulait. Callista jeta un coup œil à une pancarte accrochait à un mur montrant qu'ils sont à Baker Street.

- C'est ici que tu habites ? Demanda Callista.

- Non... pas moi.

La taxie s'arrêtait devant une maison à deux étages, Mycroft ouvrait la portière et descendait suivit de ces nièces. Elles prirent leurs valises et suivaient leurs oncle vers la porte, ce dernier frappa. Et maintenant ils attendaient.

- 221 b ? Chuchota Camille.

Mycroft frappait de nouveau et après trente secondes il levait les yeux au ciel et soupir légèrement. La porte finit par s'ouvrir laissant apparaître un homme grand et droit comme Mycroft, mais il avait quelque chose de différent. Sa peau est encore plus pâle que celui de Mycroft, elle se rapproche plus celle des cadavres que de celui des vivants, mais ce n'est pas ce teint de craie qui inspire un sentiment de froideur, non : ce sont ses yeux dans les tons pierre de lune en réalité. Bleu délavé et aussi dur que l'acier, perçants et vifs, semblables à ceux de Callista. Ses cheveux sont noirs comme l'encre et bouclés comme ceux d'un enfant, tombant sur sa nuque et son front en rondes emmêlées. Son visage était émaciée aux formes anguleuses et osseuses. Il avait des Pommettes hautes, lèvres étroites et bien marquées, nez fin et droit souligner d'un visage sans sourire. A croire que la vie le faisait ennuyait.

- Mycroft ? Je ne savais pas que tu passais aujourd'hui ?

- Arrête Sherlock tu le savais très bien que notre sœur nous a appelé... John n'est pas là ?

- A l'étage, c'est même lui qui m'a obligé d'ouvrir la porte que j'aurais dû laissait fermer. Aller entrer.

- Merci. Fit Mycroft qui entra.

Les deux adolescentes le suit et entraient à leurs tours et le fameux Sherlock ferma la marche. La décoration du rez-de-chaussé était spartiate. Le sol était fait de bois, le mur droit était bleu avec des lignes blanches et celui de gauche était gris foncer. Une table basse se trouvait à droite, avec dessus une lampe blanche, à côté de l'escalier un fauteuil marron au carré blanc. Si on continue tout droit légèrement à droite on n'arriverait à une porte qui mènerait sans doute à la cuisine. Le petit groupe montait les marches de l'escalier.

- Madame Hudson n'est pas là ?

- Non elle est chez le médecin. Dit froidement Sherlock.

Cette froideur donna des frissons à Camille qui espérait tout bas de ne pas être avec lui. Ils entraient dans une autre pièce. Le sol était toujours fait de parquet au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un tapis rouge aux différentes formes bleues, en face d'eux un mur de couleur gris avec deux grande fenêtre au rideau blanc. Il y avait aussi un petit bureau ou se trouvait plein de papier et surtout du bordel. Au-dessus une tête de vache, intrigué, Callista fit une drôle de mine. Le mur de gauche était fait d'une tapisserie jeune avec des fleurs de Lys de couleur marron avec bien à gauche un Smiley jaune. Un homme était d'assis sur un fauteuil rouge en face de lui un autre fauteuil. L'homme se levait est salua amicalement les nouveaux venus. Cet homme avait des yeux en forme d'amande, d'un marron très clair tirant limite sur l'ambre, ses cheveux bruns, plutôt cours, évoluent sur sa tête sans aucun style particulier. Comparé à Sherlock, il a un teint plutôt terne. Pour sa tenue rien des plus normal : chemise repassée, veste qui retombe bien sûr les épaules, jeans et basket.

- Vous devez être les nièces de Sherlock et Mycroft, je suis John.

- Moi c'est Camille et elle Callista.

- On peut en finir ? Demanda Sherlock.

John et Mycroft eurent un soupir commun. John rentre dans une autre pièce qui se trouvait juste derrière le fauteuil rouge. Mais il revient de suite.

- Vous venez ?

Callista et Camille entraient dans la pièce qui s'avérait être la cuisine, elles s'asseyaient ainsi que Mycroft, John et Sherlock. C'était maintenant qu'elles allaient savoir qui ira avec qui.

- Bon voilà, vu que Sherlock et en ce moment sur une affaire très délicate et que moi j'ai des gros problèmes à régler vous serez séparé pour qu'on puisse s'occuper de vous pleinement. Dit Mycroft en jetant un regard noir à son frère cadet.

Ce dernier soupir.

- On va faire simple Mycroft, Camille ira avec toi et l'autre avec moi.

Tous les regards sont rivés sur Sherlock qui resta muet. Le détective fini par se levait et s'approchait de la fenêtre. La sirène d'une voiture de police retentis. Sherlock grimaça légèrement et soupire, il finit par se retournait vers les autres.

- Alors, ça vous vas comme ça ?

- Moi je ne dis pas non. Dit Camille à sa sœur.

Elle l'avait espéré de ne pas être avec lui... il était tellement froid cet homme. Trois personnes déboulaient dans la pièce. Celui du milieu avait des cheveux courts, coupés le plus droit possible de couleur noire griser sur le côté et il avait les yeux bruns, sont teint et bronzé ce qui lui va bien. Une femme se tient à sa droite, grande cheveux bouclé de couleur marron et le teint métis et le troisième avait les cheveux court et épais de couleur noire.

- Tien Lestrade... Je vois que tu as emmené toute ta clic. Dit Sherlock

- C'est mon équipe.

Le regard Lestrade se pose sur les deux adolescentes, mais ne prêtait guère attention pour le moment.

- Nous avons un problème.

- Laisse-moi deviner, les trafiquants ?

- Oui, règlement de compte cette fois. Deux cadavres trouvait au bord de la Tamise et ...

- Téléphone.

Tous les regards se posaient sur Camille et quelque seconde à peine le téléphone sonna. Il y a eu un temps de silence ou pendant une cour instante le téléphone sonna. Mais ni Sherlock et ni John se donne la peine de raccrocher.

- Ils vont rappeler. Dit Sherlock en se retournant vers Lestrade.

- Excusez-moi... mais qui sont ses deux jeunes filles ? Demanda Sally.

- Je m'appelle Callista et elle c'est ma petite sœur, Camille.

- Elles sont de passages.

Sur ces mots Sherlock descendait suivi de Lestrade et des deux autres et il ouvrait la porte. Lestrade resta planter devant lui et ne sort pas.

- Je vous suis.

Quand Lestrade est son équipe sortait de la maison, Sherlock la refermait dans un claquement et la fermait à double tour.

- Sherlock ! Ouvrez tout de suite !

- J'ai d'abord un problème familial à régler.

Sur ces mots il remontait les marches et entra dans la pièce. Camille était près de Mycroft et elle tenait les bagages dans ses mains.

- On ne va pas t'embêter plus longtemps... A bientôt.

Sur ces mots Mycroft sort de la maison avec la sœur cadette. Sherlock sans dire un mot empoigna son violon et se mit à jouer. Callista s'asseyait et elle écouta son oncle joué. Il joue vraiment bien et il avait quelque chose dans cette mélodie, quelque chose de sincère. Elle pouvait rester ici pendant des heures à écouter quelqu'un joué un instrument de musique, d'un côté c'était la première fois qu'elle était en admiration devant quelqu'un enfin plutôt la deuxième fois, car le premier était Arsène. Callista commença à rêvasser, les deux mains retenaient sa tête, mais elle revenait à la réalité quand une main se pose sur son épaule.

- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Elle se levait à contre cœur et s'éloignait de cette mélodie envoûtante, ils sortaient de la pièce et tournaient à gauche après cinq pas ils s'arrêtaient devants une porte. John ouvrait la porte, cette pièce était de taille moyenne, le sol fait de moque bleu et le mur blanc. Il y avait qu'un lit, une table de nuit et un bureau avec une lampe.

- Merci, au faite quel est ton métier et celui de tonton.

- J'étais un ancien médecin militaire et je suis maintenant assistant détective. Et Sherlock et le seul détective consultant. Je te laisse t'installer.

John sort de la chambre, Callista posa ses deux valises et s'allongeait sur le lit en se demandant si tout se passe bien pour sa jeune sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

C'était une journée normale ce jour-là, les rues de Londres sont bien sûr, animer. Les allées et venue des passants allés de bons trains et les touristes se ruaient vers les monuments. Une journée normale, toujours à vives à l'heure. Camille était bien matinale ce jour-là, elle s'est couchée plus tôt et elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil aussi rapidement qu'elle aurait voulu. C'était sa première nuit loin de sa petite chambre dans cet immeuble de New-York, loin de sa soeur aînée. Oui, elle avait du mal de s'endormir et se demanda si Callista allait bien, si tout se passait bien ect, créant chez elle un grand stress qu'elle ne peut contrôler. Puis sans se rendre compte Camille avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée et rêva, mais ce rêve fut de courte durée, et se transforma en un cauchemar où elle ne peut sortir.

Elle courait dans un parc, c'était le printemps, Camille sautillait un peu partout et arriva dans une sorte de mini fête foraine. Puis tout s'arrêta et le monde qu'il y avait disparus, le lieu devenait sombre et menaçant. Les manèges sont hors-services, abandonner et casser de toute part. Elle était seule et une brume épaisse apparaît, les arbres fleuris étaient nus. Prit de panique, elle se mit à courir, mais n'atteint pas la sortie, tout devenait noir et des voix se fait entendre, apeuré, elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles comme si Callista lui avait demandé et elle chantonna une chanson d'un film pour ne plus entendre ses voix.

Et tout s'arrêtait, Camille enlevait ses mains et ouvra ses yeux pour découvrir des yeux rouges de sang et une rangée de canines blanche, tâcher de sang.

Elle fit les grands yeux et recula de quelques pas avant de faire demi-tour et courir, mais elle avait cette fâcheuse sensation de faire du surplace pendant que cette bête arrivait vers elle. Camille sentait un poids sur son dos qui la fait basculait dans le vide.

Elle entamait une chute interminable, où elle pleurait. Sa chute cessa enfin, elle avait atterri sur quelque chose de moue, une odeur étrange et très désagréable y régnait. Elle eut l'envie de vomir, Camille entendit des mouches et une lumière fait son apparition. Et la cadette découvre l'horreur. Une grotte remplie de corps en décomposition baignant dans le sang.

Mais c'était que le début, elle sentait des picotements dans son bras puis dans ses mains, Camille y jetait un coup d'oeil et découvre que ses doigts disparaissaient et ses bras. Elle se mit à crier de plus belle et finit par se réveillait dans un sursaut, son souffle était court et rapide. Camille se levait et ouvra la fenêtre pour faire baissait un peu la température de son corps, la résidence de Mycroft se situait à Pall Mall, la rue n'était pas blindée de voiture ou bien de monde. Elle humait l'air frai de Londres, quel cauchemar étrange et surtout terrifiant. Elle jetait un rapide coup d'oeil sur le réveil qui affichait sept heures trente, la cadette ne voulait pas se recoucher de peur de refaire un cauchemar encore plus horrible que celui si, alors elle prit un livre et lisait.

Cela fait maintenant trente-deux minutes que Callista était levé. Le réveil fut difficile, toute la nuit, elle s'était demandée si tout allait bien pour sa jeune sœur. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre ne savant quoi faire de mieux, si elle était à New-York, elle serait avec ses amis, soit au collège ou bien dans les rues ou encore au squat parc. Elle s'assoit lourdement sur une chaise en bois, devant elle se trouve sur un bureau, une feuille blanche et un petit crayon à papier tailler jusqu'au bout.

Dans un soupir, elle commença à dessiner des formes qu'ils lui viennent en tête, puis les détails, les ombres, les contours qu'elle doit plus marquer ou pas. Au bout d'une vingt minutes, le dessin était plutôt réussi, Callista avait dessiné une rue de New-York avec ces immenses gratte-ciels. Ce dessin la rend nostalgie et elle pensait à sa mère et ses amis. La porte en bois de sa chambre s'ouvrait et John entra.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ?  
- Où ?  
- A la morgue.

Callista se tut un moment et réfléchit à la proposition faite par l'ami de son oncle, elle finit par se levait et elle prit sa veste se trouvant sur le lit et la mit tout en sortant suivi de John qui refermait derrière elle. Elle dévalait l'escalier sous l'œil de Sherlock qui sortait de la cuisine. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Sherlock demandait à John qui prit son manteau :

- Où va-t-elle ?  
- Elle vient avec nous.  
- Tu lui as demandé ?  
- Elle n'allait pas rester ici sans rien faire...  
- Et pourquoi pas ?

John soupire et descendait l'escalier, Sherlock le rejoint rapidement et ils sortaient à leurs tours. Callista les attendait en bas des deux marches, John hâlait un taxi qui s'arrêtait, les trois personnes entraient et Sherlock indiquait le lieu où ils doivent se rendre, l'hôpital St-Bart. Le trajet ne se fait pas totalement dans le silence, Sherlock pianoter sur son portable, John et lui parlait souvent des ses trafiquants qui leur donnent du fil à retors. Ils parlaient parfois des factures, des petits problèmes, mais qu'un porte la nature de la discussion, Callista n'était pas intéressait. Sa tête était appuyée contre la vitre, le paysage monotone et gris passe devant ses yeux tel un petit film. Londres n'avait rien avoir avec New-York, tout était si différent. L'air était différent, le temps était différent et les bâtiments aussi. Callista resta fasciner devant Londres, rien avoir avec ce qu'elle avait entendu. Alors la curiosité prend le dessus et elle veut maintenant visiter la ville qui lui était inconnue, voir tous ses musées, ses monuments, ses rues et ruelles de toute par et voir de plus près Buckingham Palace.

Il y a plein de chose qu'elle voudrait faire, mais elle était sûre qu'elle ne pourra visiter aucun monument ou bien musées pendant un long moment. Un rayon de soleil traverse le ciel nuageux, enfin le temps s'améliore, le taxi entre dans le centre de Londres est s'arrêtait devant l'hôpital St-Barth. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, Callista regardait la structure de l'hôpital. Pendant un moment, ils marchaient avant d'entrée dans une pièce plutôt froide... Et je ne dirai pas lugubre, mais trop lumineuse. Deux tables en métal étaient disposées au milieu de la pièce, sur ces deux tables se trouve deux bâche noir, surement les corps. Callista réprima une grimace de dégout pendant que Sherlock ouvrait les deux bâches qui laissaient apparaître deux corps complétement nus. Callista préférait de regarder ailleurs... Mais c'était sans compter sur son oncle qui lui demande ce qu'elle peut observer sur les deux corps. Elle fit les grands yeux... En faite, sa sœur avait beaucoup de chance d'être avec Mycroft et non ici.  
Elle finit par regardait sous le regarde attentive des deux hommes. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et détourne rapidement son regard vers John et Sherlock.

- Je vois deux corps sur deux tables métalliques et que ces deux corps sont nus.  
- Et c'est tout ? Je pensé avoir à faire a une fille plus intelligente. Dit son oncle qui fixe à son tour les deux corps.

Il regarde un long moment chaque corps avant de se retournait vers Callista et John.

- Le premier, a des taches jaunes sur chaque doigt et ces chaussures ici présentes ont les bords qui sont limés, preuve qui traine souvent des pieds et ils sont réguliers et plus abondant d'un coté que de l'autre, cela signifie qu'il marchait bizarrement. Plusieurs griffures fines sur le bras gauche , comme vous pouviez le voir.  
- En conclusion ? Demanda John.  
- Callista, fait nous ta conclusion.  
- Euh... Qui moi ?  
- Y a-t-il une autre Callista ici ? Dit son oncle dans un soupir.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Hein ? Elle réfléchit pendant un petit moment avant de commençai sa conclusion à tâtons :

- Les taches jaunes sur ces doigts peuvent être le tabac... Car je le vois pas dessiner et ça se voie que c'est pas de la peinture ou bien quelque chose du genre. Pour les chaussures... Euh par contre aucune idée et pour les griffures, un chat ?

Un sourire satisfait abhorrait les lèvres de Sherlock. Le regard de Callista se posait un peu partout.

- Pour le tabac c'est exacte et pour le chat aussi. Il était alcoolique et il passait ses nuits au bar. Le deuxième, je te laisse encore essaye.  
- Euh... Il travaillait tout le temps dehors, car il a de la terre sous ses ongles, il était gaucher comme nous prouve cette petite ampoule sur le doigt du milieu, donc on peut aussi en conclure aussi qu'il écrivait souvent.

Elle se tut un moment.

- Bien, c'est un bon début. John, que c'est ont d'eux ?  
- Tous les deux consommaient illégalement de la drogue et ne payait pas parfois. Ils étaient mariés, l'un, sa femme est morte et l'autre divorcé. Le premier avait un chat, fumait et buvait souvent et l'autre travaillait dehors comme dans les bureaux.  
- Et ?  
- Et tous les deux ont eu affaires avec nos trafiquants.

Sherlock se tut pendant un moment, Callista aussi se mit à réfléchir et se posait plusieurs questions. Son oncle lui lance un chut en sa direction, en lui disant de se taire. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit, elle fut surprise et s'arrêta de penser même si elle voulait lui demander ce qui se passe. Quelque chose cloché... Mais quoi ? Sa reste un mystère, son oncle et John regardaient chaque recoin des deux corps. Mais, ils cherchaient quoi au juste ? Sherlock finit part sortir de la pièce sans un mot, John et Callista se retrouvaient planter là sans un mot. Ils finissaient part sortir et ils tombaient sur Sherlock qui fit les cent pas dans le couloir, les deux mains sur sa tête. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses boucles noires. Il chuchotait quelque chose que John et Callista n'entendirent pas. Il s'arrêtait de marchait d'un coup, fixant son ami et sa nièce avant de sortir de l'hôpital en courant, en laissant John et sa jeune nièce dans le couloir.

- On a intérêt à le rejoindre au plus vite...

Sans rien dire, il s'en va. Callista le rejoint en quelque foulée, mais quand ils sortaient de l'hôpital personne à part des passants qui flânaient dans les rues. John ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir, alors que l'ancien médecin hala un taxi, Callista cherchait des yeux Sherlock. Son regard bleu acier reste bloque sur un garçon s'en doute plus vieux qu'elle, au moins une vingtaine d'années. Il portait une veste simple bleue dont la capuche lui recouvre une partie de ce son visage. Callista regarde un peu partout, John parlait à une personne dans le taxi, quand elle se retourne vers l'homme qui la regardait, il était plus là. Intriguait, elle fronce les sourcilles et rejoint John. Elle avait surement rêvé, ils rentraient dans le taxi noir qui s'éloignait de l'hôpital, John envoya un SMS à Sherlock et à peine quelque seconde, ce dernier répond :

_" Au dock de Londres de l'autre côté de la Tamise au nord du hangar 4 "_

Il demanda au chauffeur de les emmenaient au dock de Londres qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Le trajet ne fut pas long, mais pas non plus bref. Juste le temps de s'ennuyait un peu, juste le temps de se lasser du paysage londonien. Callista se demanda qui était cet homme et si c'était bien elle qu'il regardait, à vrais dire elle n'était pas du genre à avoir peur, mais là c'était différent. Étant loin de sa ville natal, de sa famille, ses amis et surtout loin de sa soeur, elle se sent un peu abandonné malgré le fait que Sherlock et John sont là. Et une peur naissante grandit à petit pas, enfin ils arrivaient à destination et marchaient un petit moment au bord de la Tamise. Noyés dans la capitale anglaise, les containers abandonnés et les têtes décharnées des grues percent le brouillard, ce qui à pour effet de faire levait la tête de la petite curieuse. Aucun des deux n'avait osé ouvrir la bouche, alors John finit par briser le silence :

- Sherlock m'avait pas dit... Qu'il avait une sœur.  
- Et bah moi et Camille, ne savions même pas que nous avions des oncles ici.

John sourie et il continue :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?  
- Nos parents vont divorcé et pendant qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente, nous sommes ici.  
- Tu aimerais faire quoi plus tard ?  
- Est-ce fait quelque de mal inspecteur Watson ? Dit Callista avec ironie.

John laisse passait un petit rire avant que Callista continue :

- Je ne sais pas... En réalité j'ai me suis jamais poser la question.  
- Même pas une idée ?  
- Pourquoi pas m'occuper des gamins.

Callista enfourna ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, John reçus en SMS de Sherlock.

- Bon... On feraient mieux de le rejoindre au plus vite.

Ils avaient accéléré le pas et courraient parfois pour arriver au plus vite au nord du hangar quatre. Quand ils furent arriver à destination leurs surprise laissait très vite place à l'horreur. Callista eurent des frissons qui lui parcourent le dos, Sherlock leurs dit ne pas rester là ! qu'ils devaient rappeler les ambulances qui mettent un temps fou à venir ! Sherlock était contre le mur du hangars, assis, dans ses bras une jeune femme de l'âge de Callista, blesser juste au niveau du coeur. Son oncle appuyait sur sa blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler a flot. Elle commença à entra dans le coma, John rappelait l'hôpital qu'il leurs dit qu'ils sont en route, mais il avait du monde sur les routes. Par chance John réussissait à faire décoller un hélicoptère.  
Et en moins de quelque petite minute, un hélicoptère fit enfin son appariassions. Les médecins pris en charge la gamine et Sherlock s'éloignait sans dire un mot. Callista le rejoint bien vite, fit quelque pas avec son oncle sans dire un moment avant de lui barré le chemin. Alors, pour ne pas rentrer dans adolescente, il s'arrêta et voulu la contournait, mais Callista fit un pas sur le côté. Sherlock levait les yeux au ciel et demande dans un soupir :

- Que ce passe t-il ?  
- Peut tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe !?  
- T'expliquais quoi ?  
- Déjà qui sont ces trafiquants ?  
- Un petit groupe que tags des maisons un peu partout, qui vendent de la drogue et comme tu as pu le voir, tuent.

Il voulait l'éviter, mais Callista voulait en savoir plus et fit un autre pas, alors que Sherlock s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Callista pris de suite la parole :

- Et elle ?

Sherlock se tut un moment, pourquoi ? Il avait l'air hésitant ?

- Personne. Dit il enfin.

Cette fois il s'éloignait dans une direction opposée et laissa Callista seule.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite qui est courte par contre ^^, Bonne lecture :

**Chapitre 3**

Les deux sœurs flânaient dans les rues de Londres, comme si elles étaient à New-York. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, calmement. Le temps était chaud et la brise frais du vent était la bienvenue. Les deux sœurs riaient de bon cœur, se racontaient des rumeurs par ici par là. Se racontaient ce qu'elles avaient fait depuis. Cela fait cinq jours qu'elles sont ici et les deux New-yorkaises s'y plaisait. Baker Street et Pall Mall sont devenues leurs secondes maisons.

Aucune des deux ne prêtait pas attention aux regards qui se tournaient vers elles. Camille et Callista revenaient sur leurs pas pour rentrer à Baker Street, et la cadette remarque qu'un homme les surveillait depuis tout à l'heure, alors elle s'arrêta et fixait l'homme.

- Callista. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de peur.

- De quoi ?

Elle suivait le regard de sa jeune sœur, elle fut tout abord étonner de revoir cet homme qu'elle l'avait déjà vue... mais où ? Elle se rappela de l'hôpital, oui, c'était cet homme. Callista n'en avait pas parlé à ces oncles ni encore moins à John. La peur pris le dessus et l'aînée empoignait sa sœur et l'emmenait sans efforts dans une ruelle à leurs gauches, une ruelle pas du tout fréquenter, une ruelle plongeait dans l'ombre des maisons. Elles courraient sans faire attention où elles allaient, les deux sœurs espéraient juste qu'elles trouveraient une pancarte qui indiquerait Pall Mall ou bien Baker Street. Cela fait une minute qu'elles courraient et elles devaient l'avouer... Elles sont perdues. Alors, les deux jeunes New-yorkaises cessaient de courir, Callista attrapait son smartphone et écrivait vite fait un message. ''Au secoure..." Dans un battement de cœur, le portable vibra dans sa main. Elle lut les quelques mots inscrit. ''Où êtes-vous ?'' ''J'en sais rien ! ''. Camille tira plusieurs fois sur sa manche, Callista se détachait ses yeux du portable et vis quatre personnes qui s'approchaient d'elles. Le portable vibras de nouveau ''Aucune indication ?'' Elle répondit que non et elle précisa qu'il y avait quatre personnes devant elles. Les secondes s'écoula et l'un des quatre s'approchait d'elles, Sherlock avait plus donné signes de vie. Camille s'agrippa au bras de l'aînée.

- Je crois que nous avons notre monnaie d'échange. Sherlock nous foutra enfin la paix !

Il en fallait pas plus pour Callista pour savoir qu'elles avaient affaire aux trafiquants. Il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elles.

- On va bien s'occuper de vous.

Il caressa les bouclettes brunes de Camille, sa grande sœur l'attrapait par le col et l'éloigne d'elle. Le mec n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que Callista lui colle un poing dans sa mâchoire.

- Ne t'avise plus à la toucher.

Le mec passa sa main sur sa mâchoire, il avait l'air énervé.

- Occupez-vous d'elles. 

La seule chose que Camille se souvient, était sa sœur se prendre tous les coups. Puis le noir complet, plus un bruit à part sa respiration. La revoilà replongeait dans un cauchemar. Camille était sous en pont de Londres, en face d'elle la Tamis. La nuit recouvrait la capitale endormie et la brume recouvrait ses pas hésitant qui se faisaient de plus en plus lourd. Le lieu semblait différant, l'atmosphère était menaçante. Des ombres dansaient devant elle, ces ombres criaient et un feu apparaît. Un feu dont les flammes dévoraient le ciel sans nuage, sans étoiles ni de lune. Camille voulait les rejoindre, mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ses pieds sont collés au sol.

Elle entendit des bruits qu'elle ne put entendre nettement, sa vue se brouilla et Camille fit prise de sueur froide et de vertige. La cadette lâcha en gémissement de mal être. Elle voilait vomir. Un bruit aigu recouvrait les sons environnements, se bruit était insoutenable !

Elle cria à plein poumon, son cri cessait quand elle entendit un coup de feu qui la fit sursauter. Une personne s'approchait d'elle, arme pointé sur sa poitrine, une arme qu'il baissa. Sur le coup elle ne reconnut pas son visage pâle dont le sang coula, il avait les cheveux noirs, mouillé. Son corps et son visage mouillé commencer à disparaitre. Elle leva le bras et ouvra la main.

- Non t'en vas pas !

Mais il disparut pour de bon. La cadette fut prise de panique.

_- SHERLOCK !_

Elle fit les grands yeux, c'était bien elle qui avait crié, mais ce n'était pas sa voix... Non, c'était celle de John. Mais quels sont ces images qui harcelaient ? Pourquoi voit-elle son oncle sur ce sol, baignant dans son sang ? Elle sentit son cœur se serait, elle était prise d'une grande tristesse quand elle vu que John était à ces côtés. Il pleurait et gémissait son nom. Elle fut aveuglait par une lumière blanche et elle se réveilla enfin dans en sursaut. Ses membres tremblaient, son souffle était haletant. Elle gémissait, pleuré, elle cherchait des yeux sa grande sœur. Elle l'appela, mais pas de réponse en retour. Camille voulait que Callista l'apprenne dans ses bars et qu'elle lui dit que tout va bien... Où était-elle ? Que va-t-il se passait ? Devait-elle fermer les yeux comme si de rien n'était ?

La porte s'ouvrait, la coupa dans ces pensées. Cet homme qui entra, elle l'avait déjà vue, c'était lui qui les surveillaient.

- Chut... Je vais vous sortir de là.

- Toutes les deux ? Promis ?

Il se tut un moment.

- Oui.

Mais elle savait très bien qu'au fond d'elle, il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse. Il l'aida à se relevait et à sortir d'ici, Callista était là devant elle. Elles se prirent dans les bras, l'aînée était bien amochée par les coups. Callista avait œil au beurre noir, des plaids et des bleus de part et d'autre, ils couraient pendant un long moment avant d'enfin arrivait à la sortie. C'était facile... Même trop. Quelqu'un barra leur avançaient, arme pointée sur eux. Et une dizaine de personnes les encerclaient rapidement. Une voix se fit entendre :

- Attrapez les filles, tuez le mec.

Tout le monde se jetait sur eux et par miracle Callista et Camille sortaient, mais à peine seulement quelques pas Callista s'écroulait, ses membres tremblaient. Elle avait mal. Camille voulut l'aider, comme elles le faisaient toujours.

- Non ! Tu es notre seule chance, vas prévenir Mycroft et Sherlock !

- Mais...

- PAS DE MAIS !

Quelqu'un attrapa Callista, elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner... Mais si elle veut la sauver, elle devait l'abandonner. Elle tournait les talons et coure vers la sortir.

- CAMILLE NE T'ARRÊTE SURTOUT...

Camille n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, une balle vient se nichait dans sa hanche droite. Callista cria son nom quand elle vue sa petite sœur s'écroulait. La cadette ne bougea pas un moment, elle entendit juste son souffle qui faisait envoler la poussière. Camille finissait par se relever, porta sa main sur la blessure ou coula le sang, elle appuya fermement et se remit à courir et sortait de l'entrepôt abandonner. Pas une seule fois, elle s'arrête, pas une seule fois, elle regarde derrière elle, son regard se pose toujours sur les pancartes qui lui indiqueraient Baker Street. Camille poussa les passants sur son chemin, sans dire pardon, la jeune New-yorkaise finit pas s'écroulait parmi la foule. Elle était si fatiguée, ses membres tremblaient quand elle essayait de se relever. Elle lâche un gémissement et laissait échapper un filé de sang.

Des passants qui l'aidaient à se relever demanda si tout aller bien, que c'était il passait et d'autre appelait l'hôpital. Mais Callista était claire, ne t'arrête surtout pas. Alors elle poussa les passants et courra vers le 221 b, sa respiration était faible, Camille s'appuyait contre la porte est mis tout son poids. Et sa main libre baissa la poignée de porte, elle tombait à la renverse quand la porte fut ouverte. Elle cria de douleurs, ferma les yeux qui laissaient échapper des larmes. Les occupant de la maison descendaient les marches et découvraient avec effrois Camille sur le sol. Lestrade se précipitait vers elle, la pris dans bras et appuyait fermement sur la blessure. Sherlock appelait l'hôpital, la respiration de Camille se faisait maintenant imperceptible.

Elle répéta sans arrêt le prénom de sa grande sœur, ses yeux roulaient déjà derrière ses paupières. Elle se laissait partir. Les lèvres de Camille remués faiblement avant de s'immobiliser pour de bon. Seul son souffle s'échappait de sa bouche. Une respiration tremblante, faible.

- Non ! Camille, reste avec nous... Ne t'endors pas !

- Mycroft appelle Johanna.

Camille s'agrippa à la voie du policier, elle s'agrippa encore à un espoir. Mais elle sombra dans les ténèbres, petit à petit, les bruits ce fond sourd mais seule une voie se fit entendre. Celle d'une gamine, qui rirait et lui disait de venir, de venir vers elle, de venir avec elle. C'était cette voie qui l'emportait petit à petit dans l'au-delà, son regard restait fixait un moment sur le plafond, un sourire se dessine sur ces fines lèvres. Et un dernier mot s'échappait de sa bouche avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres :

- Clémence...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quelques rayons du soleil perçaient le ciel grisâtre de Londres, l'orage était enfin terminer et la vie reprit son cour normale, comme si cet orage n'avait jamais passé par là. Mais il y a avait des traces de son passage à Londres, des flaques d'eau, des banches cassaient. Le vol New-York – Londres aurait un peu de retard, laissant ainsi plus de temps à Sherlock et à Mycroft de réfléchir. Un son mélodieux et bien triste se faisait entendre entre les murs du 211 b, John était assis sur le fauteuil rouge, portable en main.  
Comme les deux frères, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mme. Hudson entra dans le salon, petit sourire aux lèvres, elle tenait un plateau avec une théière, quatre tasses et un bol de sucre. Sherlock fixait d'un regard perdu la rue, Mycroft remercia Mme. Hudson pour le thé et John se leva pour prendre le plateau avec un sourire forcé, la logeuse s'en alla. Cela fait maintenant dix heures que Camille était en soins intensif et ils ont eu aucune nouvelle depuis et ils cherchaient désespérément Callista qui resta introuvable, les deux frère redoutaient la réaction de leur jeune sœur, Johanna.  
Quelqu'un sonna, les regards des trois garçons se croisaient, elle était arrivait.

- Mme. Hudson, voudriez-vous bien ouvrir ? Demanda Sherlock en pesant son violon.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvra et Mme. Hudson salua une personne, cette dernière monta les marches et entra dans le salon, fixant un moment la pièce puis Mycroft et Sherlock.

- Johanna.  
- Sherlock, Mycroft... Où sont-elles ? Dit-elle dans une voix tremblante.

Les deux frères se tuent devant la question.

- Où sont mes filles ?  
- Tu as lu le message, tu sais...

Johanna coupa Mycroft :

- Oui, je l'ai lu, mais je veux l'entendre de vos bouches et non sur un SMS, où. .filles ?  
- Camille est à l'hôpital Saint-Barts et Callista reste introuvable...

La jeune sœur se mordait sa lèvre inférieure et des larmes roulaient sur ces joues pâles. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et réprimait un sanglot avant d'être prit vertige et de s'écroulait à l'entrer. Les deux frères aidaient Johanna à se relevait et à l'asseoir sur le fauteuil en cuir. John lui offrait une tasse de thé.

- Merci... Et comment va Camille ?

Ce fut Sherlock qui répond à sa question :

- Elle est placée en soin intensif, une balle s'est nichée dans sa hanche et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang...

Johanna respira profondément et but quelques gorgées de thé.

- Vous avez eu d'autres nouvelles de son état de santé ?  
- Cela fait depuis dix heures qu'on attend. Répondait Mycroft.  
- Et pour Callista ?  
- Nous espérons que se sœur pourrait nous aider à la retrouver. Répondait John. Je suis le docteur John Watson.  
- Vous êtes le médecin qui s'occupe de Camille.  
- Non, je suis un ami de Sherlock...  
- J'aurais dû attendre que vous auraient plus de problème encombrant...  
- Ça aurait était difficile d'attendre que j'aie plus de problèmes. Fit Sherlock qui empoigna son violon.  
- Je vous ai confié mes deux filles !  
- Johanna, Sctland Yard et nous-même sommes sur l'affaire. Fit l'aînée. On va la retrouvait.  
- Vous me le promettiez ?  
- Ça a peu te le promettre, mais pas de te la ramenait vivante.

Mycroft levait les yeux face à la réponse froide de Sherlock et John s'assis lourdement sur le fauteuil en face de Johanna qui resta silencieuse. Devant ce silence, Sherlock prit l'arché et fit glissait les cordes sur le violon, il joua pendant un petit moment une mélodie douce et reposante. Seulement quelque seconde avant d'être interrompu de plus belle par Mycroft :

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Sherlock laisse se violon.

Sherlock regarda noir Mycroft et reposa l'instrument, au même moment le téléphone sonna, tous les regards se posaient sur le portable que John tenait, ce dernier répondait.

- Allos ?

Tout le monde resta silencieux et regardait John qui hocha la tête.

- Merci, au revoir.

Il décrocha et regarda un moment les deux frères et Johanna.

- Camille a repris connaissance.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce baissa d'un coup et un soulagement se voyait sur chaque visage. Sherlock empoigna son manteau et l'enfila ainsi que l'écharpe, par réflexe John va dans la chambre et enfila sa veste.

- Ça lui fera plaisir si on lui rend une petite visite. Dit Sherlock en descendant les marches suivit de John.  
- Johanna... On a vraiment désolé...  
- Tant qu'elles sont en vie. Fit Johanna en partant. 

Camille fixa le plafond de la chambre d'hôpital, elle était silencieuse. Sa mère était assise près d'elle et les trois garçons étaient debout. Camille soupira.

- Je ne me souviens de rien...  
- Camille, réfléchis bon sang ! Seule, toi peux nous aider à retournait ta sœur ! Fit Sherlock.

Sherlock faisait désespérément les cent pas dans la chambre. Que pouvait-elle se souvenir ? Elle se souvient de marcher tranquillement dans les rues, de son cauchemar, de Lestrade qui lui supplier de ne pas partir pour l'au-delà... Mais c'est tout... Le reste restait flou...

- Je sais qu'il y avait beaucoup de poussières, c'était grand est vide... C'était abandonner et... Ce n'était pas loin de Baker Street.  
- Rappelles-tu d'autre chose ? Demanda Mycroft.  
- Camille. Sa mère prit sa main. Concentre-toi, je suis sûr que si tu te forces ça va te revenir...

Aller Camille pour Calliste ! Callista... Elle devait le faire pour sa grande sœur qui était encore là-bas, a enduré surement les pires souffrances ! À attendre les secours. Alors elle redoubla d'efforts, essaya de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait mettre au moins un des trois garçons sur une piste. Mais tout resta flou, elle n'arrivait pas... Elle fit plusieurs fois non de la tête. Mais pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle de rien ! Et à force de forçait, ses souvenirs disparaissent. Elle s'excusa en disant qu'elle ne se souvient plus de rien, Sherlock resta impassible alors que les autres l'encourageaient du mieux qu'ils peuvent et puis Lestrade fit son entrée dans la chambre disant un bonjour et il prenait de nouvelle auprès de Camille qui lui dit que tout allait presque bien.

- Il y a bien quelque chose... Mais ça ne va pas vous aidaient...  
- Dit le Camille.

Elle regarda Lestrade et réfléchit un moment pour être sûre.

- Ça sentait un peu le chocolat et le désinfecte, mais surtout la moisissure.

Sur ces paroles, Sherlock cessait d'un coup ces cent pas et répéta tout bas les paroles de Camille, son visage s'illumina d'un coup et sortait en hâte de la chambre, suivit de John qui cria son nom en demandant ce qu'il se passe.

- Je pense avoir trouvais !

Il sortait et hâla un taxi, son assistant allait le rejoindre, mais le taxi parti sans John qui se retrouve sur le trottoir... Sherlock était silencieux et il vérifia ses informations pour être sûr que c'est bien l'usine désinfecter de Chelsea et ses informations s'avéraient être vraies et un sourire triomphal se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il demanda au chauffeur s'accélérait, il fut hésitant, mais il obéit. Il finit par arrivait à destination et Sherlock paya sa course. Il regarda l'usine abandonnait, il devait passer ailleurs que par l'entrer principal, alors il fit le tour et remarqua une autre entrée plus discrète, cachait par des barils. Le détective ouvra légèrement la porte qui grinça et entra en silence.  
Tel un chat noir, il se faufila dans l'ombre sans un bruit et évitant par la même occasion des jeunes qui patrouillait. Il regarda un peu partout et chercha dans les moindres recoins sans succès, il s'arrêta et se cacha derrière un mur, une personne était postée devant une porte, arme en main. Sherlock regarda un partout en cherchant un moins de le faire partir, une idée lui vient quand son regard se pose sur une pierre, alors il la prit et la jeta en face de lui, alors le gamin fut intriguait et s'approcha, Sherlock avait trouvais une barre métallique et quand le gamin fut à sa hauteur, il lui donna un grand coup et il s'écroula à ses pieds. Le détective mélomane prit le corps inconscient et l'enferme dans une pièce vide. Enfin la voie était libre et il s'approcha prudemment de la pièce et y pénétra rapidement et la referma derrière lui. Il fixa l'endroit sombre à demi éclairé et vis le corps inerte de Callista au fond de cette petite pièce. Sherlock se précipita vers elle et découvre avec effroi l'état de sa jeune nièce, elle respirait faiblement, sa peau était devenue pâle comme celle de Sherlock, est des bleus, des plaids plus ou moins importants arboraient ces bras et ces jambes. Du sang coulait encore de son visage, il s'agenouillait près d'elle et de peur lui faire mal, la pris délicatement, elle trembla quand les mains de Sherlock la souleva légèrement. Alors elle ouvra enfin les yeux, laissant apparaître deux globes oculaires d'un bleu fade, sans éclat de vie. Elle reconnait son oncle qui se leva avec qu'elle dans ses bras.  
Elle grimaça de douleur alors que Sherlock s'approcha de la porte et sortait de cette pièce avec qu'elle. La suite fut rapide et il sortait sans encombre, la lumière aveugla Callista et son oncle la posa contre un mur à l'ombre. Il remarqua alors l'ampleur des dégâts, on l'avait battu jusqu'à qu'elle saigner abondamment, on l'avait fouettait et enchainer à plusieurs reprises, elle gémissait de douleur et gémissait le prénom de sa jeune sœur. Elle pleurée encore et encore.

- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il en tapant un numéro sur son portable. Allos Lestrade ? Oui, j'ai trouvé Callista, mais elle est dans un piteux état et elle j'accroche du mieux qu'elle peut, mais elle risque de tomber dans le coma alors fait vite ! Je suis à l'usine désinfecter du district de Chelsa.  
Et puis il raccrocha.  
- Alex...  
- Comment ?  
- Il... Alex... Il est... Il ne faut pas le taper...  
- Qui est Alex ?

Elle toussa et murmura quelque chose, Sherlock ne put entendre, ses yeux roulaient déjà derrière ses paupières et Sherlock la supplie de rester permit eux. Sa voix était suppliante, pleine de tristesse, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'enfonce dans les ténèbres, mais elle se laissa allait pour enfin s'endormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Fin de l'attente :) vous allez enfin savoir qui est Alex. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5**

Est-ce qu'elles allaient bien ? Est-ce que la petite a pu survivre à sa blessure ? Et l'autre ? Était-elle encore là ? Ces questions troublèrent le jeune qui était allongé à même le sol, il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas pu tenir sa promesse faite à cette gamine, il devait juste les sortir de là toutes les deux ! Il sent veut terriblement. Il avait beaucoup pleuré depuis, à cause de Martin, le chef de cette bande de droguer ! Ce dernier l'avait plutôt épargnait

... mais pourquoi ?

- Martin pense qu'il faut revendre cette gamine. Fais une voix derrière la porte.  
- Quelle gamine ?  
- La nièce de Sherlock abrutie, il dit qu'il peut en tirer un bon prix.  
- Il n'a pas tort...

Les voix s'effaçaient. Alors comme ça Martin veut vendre la gamine au marché noir ? Mais n'a donc-t-il pas de cœur ! Elle n'a que 15 ans, elle ne mérite pas ça... Le jeune homme fut repris de tristesse, il ne pouvait plus l'aider le voilà enchainer aux pieds et aux poignées. Il grimaça de douleur et étouffa un cri. Les pierres noires et froides de cette pièce mi-sombre, suintantes d'humidité, étaient déjà rougies du sang des assauts précédents, Martin lui avait laissé une « pause » de cinq minute, il allait bientôt revenir avec ces deux chien favoris ! Quel Honte à son âge ! Il avait quoi, hein ? 16 ans ?  
Il soupira alors que Martin, Jack et James firent leurs entrées.

- Alors, t'a pu un peu dormir ?

Il ne répondit pas, le dévisagea. Ce silence énerva Martin qui arracha des mains de Jack un long fouet en cuire.

- Nous allons encore nous amuser un peu.

Et sur ces mots, il leva le bras et enchaîna les coups, faisant rougir sa peau matte. Il continue à enchaînait les coups qui sont de plus en plus insupportables pour le garçon, au bout du vingtième coup, il cria de douleur. Enfin Martin lui laisse un temps de répit, le souffle du garçon est haletant, court et rapide. Martin regarda de ses yeux noirs l'homme allongé.

- Je sais de ce que tu penses de moi, même si tu ne fais plus partie de notre groupe, je ne t'ai jamais redonné ta liberté. Je suis désolé... Alex, mais tu vas encore devoir joué la bonne niche.

Quelle enflure ce mec ! Ne va-t-il donc pas l'oublier ! Le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire de marché noir !

- Je ne t'aiderais pas pour te trouver un acheteur pour cette fille ! C'est fini maintenant !  
- Ah oui ? Penses-tu à Liora ? Tu sais, mes hommes surveillent ta petite sœur de prés et il leur faut un signe de ma part pour que sa vie soit finie.

Liora ? Sa lumière ? Une haine monta en lui, il ne pouvait pas éteindre sa lumière ? Si ? Il ne serait pas capable de tuer une gamine de 9 ans... Et pourquoi pas, il a bien aidait des acheteurs à avoir gratuit des gamines allant de 7 à 12 ans.  
- Je vois que je viens de toucher un de t'es nombreux point faible mon chère Alex.  
Pour toute réponse, il cracha par terre et il dit dans sa langue natale :

- Pitit nan femèl chen

Une grande colère s'empare rapidement de Martin qui laissa glissait entre ses mains le serpent en cuire, il attrape aussitôt Alex par le col et le soulève, il cria de douleur, ces muscles étaient irradier par cette douleur !  
- Redit ça en anglais !  
- .Chienne. Dit il la mâchoire serré.  
Martin, encore plus furieux, le rejeta violemment contre le mur. La tête du prisonnier vola en arrière et claqua une fois de plus contre les pierres du mur. Le sang qui, déjà, souillait la chevelure emmêlée du jeune homme, coula de nouveau. La force du coup fut, cette fois, de trop. Il glissa mollement au sol, incapable de résister plus longtemps.  
- Écoute-moi bien ! Soit tu continues à travailler pour moi, soit tu en subiras les conséquences !  
Et sur ces mots, il partit avec ces deux bras droits, spectateurs de cette scène horrible. 

Sherlock était assis sur une des chaises de l'hôpital, près de la chambre de Callista. Elle fut mise en soins intensifs et elle ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Le détective était perdu dans ses pensées, rassemblant les pièces que constitue se sombre puzzle. Il en manquait encore plein et l'une d'elles est surement importante, qui est Alex ? Qui est ce jeune homme ? Il voulut posait la question à Camille, mais par malheur, son état, c'était subitement dégradé et elle fut mise dans un coma artificiel en attendant sa prochaine opération. Johanna était rentrait avec John, elle devait maintenant se reposait après tant d'aventure.

- Est-ce que... Vous allez bien ?

Sherlock regarda cette femme aux cheveux de couleur brune et aux grands yeux marron.

- Je ne sais pas Molly. Comment vous sentirez si c'était vos nièces et non les miennes ?

Molly Hooper baissa les yeux et s'assit auprès de Sherlock.

- Je suis certaine qu'elles se réveilleront et que tout ceci va se terminer très vite.  
- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que vous ailliez raison Molly. Dit-il d'un soupir.

Le jeune médecin légiste fronça légèrement les sourcils et dit :

- Comment ça ?  
- L'affaire se complique avec l'arrivée d'un autre élément. Et ni Callista et ni Camille sont en mesure de nous aider.  
- Un nouvel élément ?  
- Il se nomme Alex.

Molly hocha timidement la tête.

- Pourquoi ne pas demandait à Lestrade de vous aider ?

Son visage impassible s'illumina.

- Mais oui ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! Votre portable s'il vous plait.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Le mien est déchargé.

Sans rien dire d'autre Molly passa son portable et Sherlock envoyait un SMS à Lestrade.

- Je ferais mieux d'y allait, prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

Sherlock se leva est parti, ainsi que Molly qui entra dans la Chambre de Callista. 

C'était une pleine lune cette nuit-là, Baker Street était bien silencieux, est le 221b aussi, seul le tic-tac brisait ce silence harmonieux. L'horloge sonnait minuit et après ses douze coups le téléphone sonna. Le détective sortait de sa chambre, il ne dormait pas, trop occupait à réfléchir sur ce fameux Alex.  
- Allos ? Ah Lestrade des nouvelles ? Dit-il tout bas de peur de réveillait les autres.  
Au bout du fil Lestrade se montrait hésitante avant de dire la nouvelle.  
- QUOI ! 

Johanna était une fois de plus effondrait, John était à moitié réveiller, mais avait compris la situation et Sherlock tourna en rond dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Callista a disparu, voilà les mots de Greg quand il avait appelé il y a maintenant quelques minutes. Sherlock cessa de marchait et se retourne vers Lestrade :

- Comment avez-vous put baissait votre garde !  
- Je... Enfin... Lestrade baissa la tête dans un soupir, il n'avait aucune explication à fournir.

Molly s'approchait d'eux.

- Il y a un témoin, elle dit avoir vue une infirmière transportait un lit avec une personne allongée dessus, elle dit qu'elle était grande, les cheveux blonds, un visage bien marquer et osseuse et des yeux bleus et...  
- Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda John  
- Là ! Fit Molly. C'est elle !

Tout le monde se retourne et vit une femme s'enfuir, Sherlock fut le plus rapide et parti à sa poursuite et quelque chose poussa Molly à le suivre. Ils courraient pendant un long moment jusqu'à sortir de l'hôpital et atteindre la rue principale,

- Sherlock ! Attendez !

Mais il n'écouta pas et accélère, ne voulant pas le perdre de vue Molly fit de même, ils couraient encore longtemps et ils entraient dans le parc, là, elle réussit à les semai. Sherlock s'arrêta, tourna sur lui-même, chercha des yeux cette femme. Molly le rejoint épuiser.

- Sherlock... Dit-elle à bout de souffle.  
- Il faut la retrouvait !  
- Sherlock !  
- Cette infirmière ne vous a-t-elle pas dit autre chose ?  
- Non ! Écoute-moi Sherlock !

Sherlock la regarde droit dans les yeux, surpris. Molly fut elle-même surprise, elle ne l'avait pas vouvoyé cette fois.

- Ne... Vous n'inquiétez pas... On v-va la retrouvaient quand... Retournons auprès des autres...  
- Non, on la cherche maintenant ! Vous savez très bien dans quel état est Callista.  
- Oui, je...  
- Et son état peut empirait à tout moment et devenir critique !  
- Sherl...  
- Et elle risque de succomber à ses blessures à tout mo...

Molly s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock et le tira vers elle. Elle appuya sa bouche contre la sienne. Il était inflexible, rendu raide par le choc, Sherlock fit les yeux ronds et avala un gémissement. Il devait avouer, se baiser était plutôt agréable, Sherlock se détendit peu à peu et approfondit le baiser, la langue de Molly glissa doucement dans la bouche du détective. Sherlock finit par l'entourer de ses bras et de l'attiré plus vers lui, le jeune légiste revient vite sur terre et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle embrassait Sherlock !? Jamais elle saurait crue capable un jour de l'embrassait, surtout là ! Alors que la vie d'une personne était en jeu !  
Elle rompit le baiser, elle continua de regarder Sherlock, qui baissa les yeux sur elle.

- Je suis désolé... Je, je ne voulais pas...

Sherlock la coupa en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais au bout de quelque seconde Molly rompit de nouveau le baiser.

- Sherlock ce n'est pas le moment.  
- C'est toi qui à commencer. Dit-il avec un brin d'ironie  
- Vous me tutoyer ?  
- On se connaît depuis deux ans et on vient juste de s'embrasser deux fois, alors on peut arrêter de se vouvoyer.  
- Il... Il faut mieux rejoindre les autres.

Sherlock ne dit rien, l'observant toujours et Molly, avec le rose aux joues, tourna les talons et parti suivit de son détective. 

Alex reprit soudainement connaissant, cherchant des yeux son agresseur qui était parti depuis longtemps, il espéra en silence que Liora allait bien et que Martin n'avait pas touché un seul cheveu d'elle. Il se souvient vaguement de certains évènements, il avait entendu Martin hurler alors que la fille, c'était échappait, Alex avait alors reprit connaissance, mais Martin devait se défouler contre quelqu'un et c'était lui qui avait pris tous les coups. Quelqu'un devait payer. Pour une deuxième fois, il perdit connaissance. Tu étais étrangement bien calme, pas un bruit, mais les pas d'une personne se fit entendre et Martin entra dans la pièce.

- Tu l'as retrouvait ?  
- Oui et tu vas m'aidais à trouver un bon acheteur.  
- C'est d'accord... Si tu tiens à ta promesse.

Il sourit, enleva les chaînes d'Alex et parti sans rien dire de plus, avait, il fait le bon choix ? Seul l'avenir lui dira... Avec les conséquences qui vont venir par-derrière. Il n'a pas pensé à ce moment-là à la famille de cette gamine, il a plutôt pensé pour lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa lumière après tout... Son petit ange. Mais eux non plus ne veulent surement pas savoir leur fille vendue au marché d'esclave. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ne savait plus qui écouter entre son cœur et la conscience. Que devait-il faire ? Alex se leva avec beaucoup de mal et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la porte, tourna la poignée et la porte céda facilement, il sortit et marcha sans but réel.  
Son père avait toujours dit que le nuit porté conseil et cette nuit, il ne savait pas de quel pied dansait. Il se posait trop de questions, il faut mieux qu'il obéisse à Martin au mieux de jouer une fois de plus au héros. _''Un héros ? En quoi j'ai l'air d'un héros ? Je suis minable...''_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Un héros, voilà ce qu'il veut devenir, un héros, sauver la vie d'une personne et qu'on le respecte par la suite et qu'on arrête de dire qu'il ne sait rien faire de ces dix doigts. Si ça se tenait qu'à lui, il aurait changé le monde aussi, depuis longtemps, le remodeler comme il devrait être : un paradis et non l'enfer. Mais il avait de très beaux lieux dans le monde, des lieux où tu peux te sentir bien et tu voudrais rester toute ta vie si tu pouvais.  
Il rêve d'évasion d'ailleurs, s'envoler loin de tout, de sa famille, de cette ville, aller dans un endroit ou personnes peut le retrouver, un trou paumer comme disait les autres au bahut. Loin de la pollution et d'internet. C'est en plein court d'ailleurs qu'il rêve d'être un héros et de vivre à la robassions, sur une île déserte, Ah ! S'il pouvait après tout ! Comme ça, il n'écoutera pas ce maudit court de maths basé sur le théorème de Tales, il ne pige rien.

- Mr. Adams, aux lieux de rêvasser, pourriez-vous nous expliquer le théorème de Tales ?

Mme. Harvord la fixa de ses petits yeux marron et Jonathan était brusquement revenu à lui dans un sursaut et remarqua que tout le monde le regarde.

- Euh...  
- Intéressant, je vous prie de développer ou sinon vous subirez les conséquences.  
- Et bien... Euh... Le théorème de Tales, c'est... Un théorème de géométrie euclidienne qui met en relation les longueurs des côtés dans un triangle rectangle... Euh... : le c-carré de la longueur de l'hypoténuse est égal à la somme des carrés des longueurs des deux autres côtés...  
Ce théorème permet notamment de calculer l'une de ces l-longueurs à partir de... euh... d-des deux autres. Donc, ça nous donne un truc comme ceci : si un triangle ABC est rectangle en C, alors AB^2 = AC^2 + BC^2. Et sa contraposée, c'est si AB^2 n'est pas égal à AC^2 + BC^2 alors le triangle n'est pas rectangle en C.  
- Bien... Je vois que vous connaissait vôtre court...

''Quoi ? Sérieux, c'est ça ?'' Il fut étrangement surpris, tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça vous ?  
- Vôtre court de troisième, ceci est vôtre court de troisième.  
- Quoi ?!

Et tout le monde se mit à rire, même le professeur en souri.

- Ceci et le Théorème de Pythagore Mr. Adams et non celui de Tales. Tous les midis, vous serez collé avec moi.  
- Oh Non !  
- Et si !

Et se fut la fin des rire, c'était un ordre, il était obligé. Et puis se fut enfin la fin des couts... Enfin la paix ! À moins que sa petite sœur ait décidait de le faire chier et de le faire gueuler et ainsi attiré sur lui les foudres de sa mère et de son père ivrogne. Tout en marchant, il repensa au court de maths, le théorème de Pythagore ? Il ne le connaissait même pas l'année dernière ! Il en sourit à cet penser. Il finit par arrivait chez lui, il monta quatre à quatre les marches et entra dans l'appartement.

- M'am, chuis rentré.  
Il posa en vrac son sac à l'entrer et accrocha sa veste au porte manteau en métal noir. Il entra dans la petite cuisine ou se trouva sa mère, une femme bien habillée, les cheveux courts et blonds, la taille élancée. Elle était belle et grande sa mère.

- Salut, ça va ?  
- Ouais. Dit-il en s'affalant sur une chaise à la table. Je me suis inscrit au soutien maths tous les midis, donc je ne renterais pas manger. Mentait-il.  
- D'accord, je t'avais dit que ça te ferait du bien.  
- MAMAN JE SUIS LA !

Oh non... Sa sœur... Par pitié !

- Salut mon cœur.

Une gamine d'une petite dizaine d'années entra dans la cuisine, elle était blonde et avait les yeux noirs et la peau blanche comme la porcelaine.

- Demain midi, tu devras accompagner ta sœur à la maison.  
- Pourquoi !  
- Parce que je serais absente et elle a un rendez-vous chez le médecin.  
- Mais j'peux pas moi !  
- Jonathan ! Ta prof peut comprendre.  
- Pfffff...

La nuit fut bien courte et mouvementait, son père avait de nouveau battu sa mère et lui, c'était pris un poing en la défendant.

**Flash-back**

Son père avait une fois de plus encore trop but, et râlait contre le journaliste du journal de 20H. Les gros mots fusaient et Alexandra répétait la même chose au grand bonheur de leur père qui disait ''c'est bien ma petite ! La fille de son père'' Et pendant ce temps, sa mère faisait la vaisselle avec l'aide de Jonathan qui une fois de plus ne peut pas faire ses devoirs, car il doit aider sa pauvre mère malade. Malade, elle était, atteint d'un cancer, elle ne peut pas trop travailler et faire toute les tâches ménagères plus son travail l'épuisait énormément.  
Adriana se permit une pose et dans un soupir s'assit sur une chaise, en remarquant que sa femme c'était assis pour se reposer un peu, Michel la traita de féniasse qui ne sait rien faire à part s'asseoir son gros cul sur une chaise. Ce fut la goutte qui fait déborder le vase de Jonathan et il le fit savoir. Le jeune blond jeta le chiffon et s'approche à grand pas de sa petite sœur et l'enferma dans la chambre en disant que ses pour son bien, et puis il se retourne vers son ivrogne de père :

- Fait t'es excuse à maman !  
- Pourquoi. Dit-il entre deux hoquets.  
- Car elle n'est pas une feniasse qui ne sait rien faire à part s'assoir son gros cul sur une chaise, non, elle est malade et tu le sais !  
- Ohhhhhh ferme là...  
- NON ! FAIT T'ES EXCUSE A MAMAN !

Le père se levait furieux et s'approche du gamin.

- Tu vas me parler meilleurs toi !  
- Pas à un homme qui manque de respect pour sa femme qui est atteint d'un cancer !  
- Attends-toi !

Jonathan avait juste eu le temps de fermer les yeux avant de se prendre un poing dans son visage, qui a pour effet d'exploser littéralement son nez et casser un peu son arcade. Sa mère courra vers Michel et essaya de le calmer.

- Calme-toi mon chéri... Je vais m'occuper de lui.  
- Ta gueule, toi !

Et il lui donna un poing dans le ventre, sa mère s'effondre sur les coups de son mari. Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser-faire du mal à sa maman, elle était tout pour lui, il ne veut pas la voir dans un hôpital. Il veut qu'elle soit là, mais loin de là, loin de lui. Une haine monta en Jonathan qui attrapa une bouteille et il frappa son père avec, de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne fut que légèrement sonner. Adriana avait juste eu le temps de s'éloigner de Michel, ce dernier se retourne vers Jonathan et le frappa de toutes ses forces.  
Que pouvait-il dire, quel terme employer dans ce moment-là, après ce coup porté au crâne, il tomba dans les pommes. Il gisait là, sous les yeux apeurés d'Alexandra, les yeux de sa mère étaient mouiller par la peur, la tristesse, l'impuissance même. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour protégé son petit qu'elle chérit tant. Le blond se souvient juste des voisins qui sont rentraient en hâte dans leur appartement, à leur suite un groupe de policier et au bout de quelques petites minutes Jonathan repris connaissance.  
_Vous aussi, vous venez,_ avait dit l'un d'eux, mais Jonathan disait qu'il allait bien, juste un peu sonner, mais rien de grave non plus. Par contre, sa mère fut emmenée dans la clinique la plus proche.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Le lendemain, tout le monde au bahut voulaient savoir ce qui c'était passer, pourquoi avait-il des points de suture et un œil au beurre noir. Même les professeurs ! Mais il resta silencieux, choisissant plutôt de répondre par se parfait silence au lieu d'appliquer tout le monde dans l'affaire, et puis c'était son choix quand même ! S'il ne veut pas dire ce qu'il c'était passer, il a le droit ! La mâtiner c'est relativement bien passer, malgré les questions et les coups de gueule, Jonathan avait encore du temps pour ramenait sa sœur à la maison pour que Mme. Coker puisse l'emmenait chez le docteur.  
Il courra pendant quelque minute pour enfin arrivait à l'école primaire où attendait sagement Alexandra.

- Alexandra !  
- Ah bah te voilà !  
- C'est bon... Soit heureuse que tu ne rentres pas toute seule.

À la suite de ces mots, il hala un taxi qui les emmène chez eux. Cela étant fait, Jonathan repartait en taxi, mais il continua ensuite à pied. Le blond marcha maintenant, mains dans les poches et tête baissait, sous une pluie battante. Mais il s'enfiche pas mal qu'il soit mouiller de la tête au pied, qu'il soit tremper jusqu'aux os. Il espérait juste que ses larmes se mélangeraient aux gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sur son triste visage. Et que s'il croise une personne de son lycée, il ne remarquera pas qu'il pleure.  
Il commençait à avoir peu de monde dans les rues, Jonathan dû couper par Baker Street pour arrivait plus vite au lycée.

- AU VOLEUR !

Jonathan lance un regard derrière son épaule et fut bousculer par un homme.

- ARRETEZ LE !

Bon autant l'aider cette vieille dame, non ? Sans se poser de question, l'adolescent se mit à sa poursuite. L'homme qui avait une avance sur lui bouscula plusieurs personnes sur son chemin et renversait des caisses de fruits et de légumes à côté d'une épicerie. Devant les obstacles, Jonathan eut du mal à évitait certain. Le marchand se plaignait de plus belle après le passage du blond. Plusieurs caisses se trouvent au bon milieu de son chemin, les deux hommes accéléraient leurs courses et sautaient par-dessus.  
Essouffler, le voleur perd de la vitesse, l'adolescent lui, commença à le rattraper. Le voleur se faufilait entre les grilles d'une usine abandonnée et dans un tournant disparait, laissant un jeune adolescent à bout de souffle. Il regarda partout, se retourna plusieurs fois avant de trouvait ce qu'il recherchait : une porte ouverte. Il marcha en direction de cette porte mi-ouverte et se glissa à l'intérieur sans un bruit et sans encombre.  
C'était sombre, il faisait très froid ici. Les murs craquaient et des bruits pas si rassurant que ça se fit entendre. Il voulut faire de mi- tour, mais il continua son avancée, tous les sens aux aguets. Le sol était jonchait de débris, de carton, tout n'était que ruine et poussière ici. Il s'approchait d'un porte et l'ouvra avec beaucoup d'hésitation, rien, puis il ouvra le seconde, rien non plus, la troisième sans doute ? Non encore rien. Il s'approche de la quatrième et c'est avec le cœur battant qu'il baissa la poignait et qu'il ouvra doucement la porte. Rien non plus, enfin, il avait bien quelque chose : un vieux bureau cassait de partout, des papiers, des cartons et... ''C'est quoi ça ?'' Intriguait Jonathan s'approche d'une petite flaque sombre et remarqua très vite de quoi il s'agissait : du sang.  
Il eut un sursaut et une mine dégouter, il continua malgré tout son avancée dans cette pièce immense et découvre toujours avec dégout des bandages rougit par le sang, des gouttes de sang par ci par là, mais pas d'autres petites flaques comme celle-ci et puis il découvre trois seringues et un peu plus loin ce qui semblait être des flacons vides.

- Mais c'est quoi tout ce bordel ?

Il regarda le fond de cette pièce et découvre la réponse à ça question, il y avait une fille recoquillait sur elle-même, elle la regardait de ces grands yeux bleu acier. Elle tremblait de froid... Ou de peur. Aurait-elle peur ? Mais de qui ? Jonathan comprit quand il fit plusieurs pas vers elle, cette dernière, malgré ses poignets et ses chevilles ligotés, rampa le plus loin possible. Elle réussit à s'asseoir, à s'adosser au mur, regardant frénétiquement le nouveau venu. C'était de lui qu'elle avait peur.  
Jonathan vit à quoi on servit les bandages, à la soigner, mais qui l'avait soigné ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas emmenait avec lui ? Peut-être est-ce la même personne ? Son agresseur l'aurait alors soigné ? Mais pourquoi ? Tant de questions qui encore une fois sont sans réponse... Le blond s'approcha doucement.

- Chhhuttt... Je vais te sortir de là... Promit.

Il fut bientôt à ses côtés, toujours prudents de son avancée et de ses gestes pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se blottit encore plus contre le mur.

- N'aie pas peur ma grande, je m'appelle Jonathan... Et toi ?  
- Je... J-je...

Elle baissa son regard, se tait un moment, elle avait l'air affoler à présent.

- Je me souviens plus... Je m'en rappelle plus... C-c'est grave ?

Jonathan se mord sa lèvre inférieure, elle avait l'air d'être encore plus affoler et apeuré devant son silence. Le blond comprit son erreur

- Non... Non ce n'est pas grave calme, toi... Chhuuuuttt.

Elle se calma petit à petit, Jonathan prit son portable et entra rapidement un numéro.

- Allos ? Oui Mme. Harvord, je sais, je suis en retard, mais c'est urgent et j'ai besoin de votre aide... Quoi ? Non Mme ça ne peut pas attendre, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Je suis à la vielle usine désinfectait de Chelsa, pas loin de Baker Street. Oui, je vous attends, eh oh... Faite vite s'il vous plait.

Il reporta son intention sur cette fille, elle était apeure, ne cessa de poser son regard sur cette porte fermer de crainte qu'elle s'ouvre. Jonathan lance un regard en direction de cette fameuse porte, qui pour lui, n'avait de rien effrayant. Il remarqua que la pluie, c'était calmer dehors, quelques rayons du soleil éclairèrent déjà un peu mieux cette pièce. Le jeune homme se leva et arpenta la pièce devant les yeux livide de la jeune fille.  
Il trouva parterre un petit tourne vis, il s'abaissa pour le prendre et s'approcha de la fille avec. Cette dernière eut un moment de recul et étouffant un cri en le voyant venir avec cet objet.

- N'aie pas peur, je vais te libérer de tes chaînes.

Cela ne la rassurait pas pour autant, il soupira légèrement et s'approcha ses mains de ses poignets.

- Je vais te libérer.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna le tourne vis au moins dix fois ou bien plus avant de pouvoir entendre un petit bruit. Il enlevait les chaînes et passa aux chevilles. Pour l'instant, elle, observa les marques rouges causées par le fer rouiller. Ces chevilles fut plus vite libéré, cela étant fait, Jonathan posa le tourne vis et enleva doucement les chaînes, elle grimaça de douleur.

- Voilà, c'est bon, tu es libre.

Comme elle, il fut soulagé. La porte s'ouvrit au grand bonheur de Jonathan, ce qui ne fut pas la même chose pour cette adolescente, qui se cacha la tête entre ses bras.

- Mme. Harvord, merci d'avoir fait vite.

Le professeur de maths fut surpris en voyant la gamine apeurée.

- Oh... Mon dieu m-mais elle a besoin de soins urgent !  
- Oui, c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir, pour nous emmener à un hôpital.  
Il prit la gamine dans ces bras, cette dernière se mit à hurlait et gesticulait dans tous les sens, non, elle ne veut pas qu'ont la touche, plus maintenant. Mais ses pas pour autant qu'il va la lâchait, ils sortaient au plus vite et quand ils furent dehors, il lâcha enfin la gamine qui s'éloigne de lui à grand pas pour se cacher derrière un mur où elle s'assit et se balança de droite à gauche, genoux contre la poitrine.

- Pauvre enfant... Comment se nomme tel ?  
- Je ne sais pas, elle ne s'en souvient plus...

La dame hocha la tête tout en marchant vers sa voiture, pour l'instant, Jonathan s'approcha de cette fille qui se colla de plus en plus au mur.

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, mais ton ami, on va t'emmener dans un hôpital où on va te soigner.

Elle le regarda un peu perdu.

- On me fera plus de mal ?  
- Plus jamais... Promit, je veillerais sur toi... Promit.

Elle se trouva maintenant dans ses bras où elle se sentait en sécurité, où elle pleura à chaudes larmes. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

La nuit avait fait son apparition depuis bien longtemps maintenant, elle était fraiche et un voile fin recouvre le ciel sans étoiles, le vent soufflé dans les feuillages des arbres et fit envoler de nombreuses feuilles mortes vers d'autres lieux. Il y avait peu de monde cette nuit-là, rare les personnes qui marchaient dans ses rues humides. Il avait plu toute l'après-midi, Jonathan fixa d'un regard perdu et soucieux la fenêtre en face de lui, ses doigts allés et venez dans la chevelure brune de cette jeune fille qu'il l'avait sauvé le jour même.  
Avec l'aide de Mme. Harvrd, Jonathan l'avait emmené à l'hôpital qui était le plus proche, après les premiers soins, il avait pu rester avec elle. Mais ce fut une courte visite, elle avait dû être transférée dans une autre chambre et lui revenir au lycée. Le plus dur fut la séparation, il l'avait vu gesticulait de partout et criait son nom quand ils l'ont emmené loin de lui. Ils ont dû l'attacher et l'endormir en peu, elle bougeait de trop.  
Son regard bleu acier montré de la tristesse, de la peur, oui, beaucoup de peurs, il s'en veut maintenant, elle avait surement cru qu'il l'abandonner. Son regard hanta chaque fois ses pensées, il ne peut l'oublier. Ce regard perdu, apeuré, mouiller par les larmes, le sentiment d'être abandonné qui l'envahie soudain, se demandant peut-être ce qu'il va ensuite se passer, si tout ira bien comme insinuait les infirmiers autour d'elle, comme si elle était une attraction.  
Elle avait beaucoup criaient, pleurait et elle gémissait son nom à ce qu'ils disaient. Maintenant, elle se trouvait devant lui, allongé sur ce lit, calme, elle ne savait pas qu'il était là en train de lui masser la tête et Jonathan prit soudainement peur, peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle le rejette. Elle était quand même fragile, elle ne savait plus de son et prénoms, se rappelle vaguement de certaines choses, ne se souvient plus de ses proches et très fragile au stade moral. Et puis pour elle, le blond l'avait abandonné à son triste sort. Mais cela et faux, pas un seul instant, il ne cessa de pensées à elle, de pensée ainsi à ses yeux apeurés poser sur lui.  
Elle commença à enfin bouger et à clignait des yeux, son regard se balade sur le plafond avant de tomber sur lui, il lui sourit timidement surveillant sa réaction. Elle ouvra la bouche, mais Jonathan anticipa et prit la parole :

- Non, je ne t'ai pas abandonné et non, je t'abandonnerais jamais ! Je t'en donne ma parole.

Elle sourit et se sentit mieux rassuré, mais la panique reprit aussitôt.

- J'ai peur...  
- De quoi ?  
- De ne plus me souvenir de mon nom, de mes proches, de m-ma... Ma vie avant tout ça !

Deux larmes roulèrent aussitôt sur ces fines joues pâles, devant tant de détresses, Jonathan lui prit la main et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Ça va aller. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu sais... Il faudra un nouveau prénom pour l'instant, tu veux choisir ?  
- Va-y... Je n'ai pas d'idée.

Il réfléchit un moment et sans aucune hésitation dans la voix lui dit :

- Mavie.  
- Mavie ? Fit-elle avec le plus beau sourire. Se me va...  
- Je dois te laisser, je suis désolé, mais je dois m'occuper de ma petite sœur.  
- À demain alors.  
- Oui, à demain _Mavie._

Et il ferma la porte et voyait pour la dernière fois sa petite protégé sourire. Mais il ne partit pas tout de suite, non, il préféra de déambulait sans but dans les sombres couloirs de l'hôpital. Mavie, pourquoi l'avait-il l'appelait comme ça ? Un sourire triste se dessine sur ces lèvres tremblantes, Jonathan finit par s'effondrait en larmes, effondrait par un souvenir poignant.

- Putain !... Que je suis con ! Disait il la machoire serrer

Mais il voyait en elle cette femme qu'il a aimait, cette dernière se nommer aussi Mavie, elle avait aussi de grands beaux yeux bleu acier et de beaux longs cheveux bruns, elle était aussi fragile, tellement fragile qu'on pouvait la briser facilement. Mavie était morte devant ses yeux, il était impuissant.  
C'était la une nuit, sans lune ni étoile, la pluie battante fouetta la route de plein fouet, après une violente dispute avec toute sa famille, elle s'enfuit. Cela fait un mois que tout va de travers, que tout le monde la détestait, à part Jonathan. Ils aimaient comme deux amants fous. En apprenant la nouvelle, Jonathan l'avait longtemps cherchait et quand il la trouva enfin elle était un équilibre, sur le bord d'un pont en construction. Il avait le temps de courir de criait son nom et elle avait eu juste le temps de dire '' Jamais j'ai aimé autant une personne, adieux mon amour '' et elle sauta, disparut dans la brume, laissant un Jonathan anéanti qui s'apprêtait aussi à sauter, il l'aurait sauté, il l'aurait alors pu la rejoindre, il avait couru vers ce maudit bord de se putain de pont et il se tenait là debout et fixait d'un regard triste et apeuré par la suite, apeuré par ce gouffre.  
Mais il allait sautait, il avait fermé alors les yeux, avait déployait ses bras et se laissa alors vidait de toute énergie et pica du nez. Mais quelqu'un l'avait attrapé et l'avait fait descendre et c'était comme ça qu'il avait rencontrait Mme. Harvord.  
Le revient à la réalité dans un petit sursaut et se leva et partit pour de bon. 

Elle fixa de ses yeux gris le ciel couvert de minuit qui avait sonné depuis longtemps, les jours son comme elle : fade, sans vie, triste. Son ange lui manque terriblement, elle voulait la revoir, revoir ces deux yeux de couleur acier. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, une souffrance qu'elle ne peut maitrisait. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche tremblante et reprima un sanglot. Sa fille lui manquait terriblement, Callista lui manquait. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue, une larme qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer d'un revers de main. Non pas tout de suite, pas maintenant, quand elle aura vu Callista, là, elle pourra pleurait.  
Elle soupira et ferma ses yeux pour maîtrisait au mieux sa tristesse, sa douleur et sa colère. Comment faisait-il ? Comment faisait Sherlock pour rester aussi calme, impassible ; froid devant de telle situation ? D'un côté, elle l'envie son frère, de ne pas ressentir le moindre sentiment, de restait calme à chaque fois, d'avoir ainsi pleinement le contrôle sur chaque situation, même délicates.  
Elle sentit des mains qui se posaient délicatement sur ces hanches, elle se retourne légèrement dans un sursaut et put reconnaitre les traits de visage de son grand frère, elle put reconnaitre les yeux étincelants de Sherlcock qui l'attira contre lui.  
Elle resta ainsi dans les bras protecteurs de Sherlock qui la berça doucement, une veille berceuse que leur mère, Elizabeth Holmes, leur chantaient. Elle avait fermait ses yeux gris et laissa son esprit se vidait au doux chant de son frère, sa voix grave était si profonde, on pouvait ressentirai de la compassion, de la triste et un brin de colère. Des sentiments qu'elle avait crus ne plus revoir chez lui, mais il est tout de même humais, la preuve ! Il se dit sociopathe, mais ses lui qui à voulut être détective, non parce qu'il s'ennuie, mais parce qu'il veut aider les gens et le voilà, entrain d'enlacer sa jeune sœur, entrain de lui chanter la berceuse de son enfance.  
De doux et bons souvenirs gambadaient dans son esprit, des bons, mais aussi des mauvais. Elles ouvraient les yeux à l'un deux et jette un regard à son grand frère. Le doute s'installa en elle.

- Et si... Et si Callista ne revenait pas... Vivante comme tu l'avais insinué ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Johanna... On va la retrouver, promis.

Johanna ricane légèrement, serra la mâchoire et continue :

- Il faut maintenant s'attendre au pire... N'est-ce pas ?

Il se tut, ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre, il la serra plus contre lui, laissant alors un confortable silence s'installait entre eux. Camille était encore plongée dans ce coma artificiel et Callista resta introuvable, une peur l'envahie, elle avait peur, peur de perdre ses deux anges, ses deux filles qu'elle aime tant. Le fait de ne plus les voir sourire, les voir rire lui faisait peur. Elle se blottit du mieux qu'elle peut, recherchant une chaleur fraternelle, elle voulait que ce cauchemar se termine rapidement, que ses filles soit de retour à la maison, en bonne santé. 

John fixa les papiers trainant sur le bureau, Johanna dormait maintenant et Sherlock était parti cherchait des informations auprès des SDF. Il soupira, passa énergétiquement ses mains sur son visage fatiguait. Il n'avait rien trouvait de son côté, ils avaient refouillé, avec l'aide de Lestrade et de Donovan, l'usine abandonner. Mais rien, rien à part des flacons et des seringues dans une pièce. Molly était à ce moment même entrain d'examiner le contenu.  
Le médecin pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable à la recherche de quelconque élément, mais rien de ses recherches ne porta ses fruits. Où était maintenant Callista ? Dans quel état allait-il la retrouver ? Enfin s'ils la retrouvent un moment donné...

- Où es-tu Callista ? Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir, il était si fatiguait, il pouvait au moins se permettre un petit somme à prêt tout, son colocataire ne va pas lui en vouloir, si ? Watson se leva et sorti du salon pour monter à l'étage, mais son avancée s'arrêta au bout de trois marches, quelqu'un avait frappé plusieurs fois et bien fort à la porte d'entrée du 221 b Baker Street. Watson descendit les marches de quatre à quatre et arriva rapidement à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvra.  
C'était un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'années s'il ne se trompait pas, il avait la peau mate et il était perlait par la sueur, il était essoufflé et avait l'air fatiguait.

- Il faut que... J-je... Parler à Sh-sherlock... C-cal...  
- Comment ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Le jeune homme reprend lentement son souffle et repris depuis le début :

- Je dois parler à... Sherlock... Holmes...  
- Il n'est pas là... Que se passe-t-il ? Je peux surement vous aidez ? Aller, rentrez.

Il fit entrer le jeune homme et monta à l'étage avec lui, ils s'asseyent sur les fauteuils.

- Pour commencer, votre nom, comment vous appelez-vous ?  
- Je suis Alex, Alex Limyè.  
- Alex... Alex... Fit le médecin dans un murmure.

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne se rappelait plus où il l'avait entendu, ici s'en doute ? Où ailleurs ? Non, mais ce prénom lui fit un drôle d'effet qu'il ne peut expliquer.

- Tout va bien Messieurs euh...  
- Watson, John Watson. Je suis le collègue de Sherlock Holmes. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de continuer. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il remarque la surprise d'Alex quand il avait dit qu'il était le collègue de Sherlock Holmes, et un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Voilà, écoutez-moi bien, car malheureusement, je ne vais pas répéter deux fois ce que je vais vous dire. Je n'ai peu de temps alors je dois faire vite avant qu'il remarque mon absence...

- Qui eux ?

- Ne me coupe pas une seule fois docteure Watson ! Cela remonte il y a des années de ça, Martin vivait dans une famille démunie où régnait violence, sa mère se faisait battre à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose de travers et lui est sa sœur mendier dans les rues. Le père, lui se droguait, fumé et il était alcoolique. Et puis un jour, il partit très tôt le matin, pour revenir que la nuit, ou bien, il s'absenta durant des jours.  
Personnes dans la maison osa lui demander ce qu'il faisait, deux plus tard, la famille roula sur l'or, mais ne les rendaient pas pour autant heureux, mis à part le père. Ce dernier viola censesse la mère et la sœur de Martin, certaine nuit il pouvait les entendre pleuraient et hurlaient. Mais Martin ne resta pas longtemps pur, lui-même fut violé et violenter, battu jusqu'à qu'il saigne, jusqu'à presque qu'il perd connaissance.  
Martin découvre ensuite rapidement ce que son père faisait et pourquoi gagnait-il autant d'argent en si peu de temps. Il vendait des jeunes filles, allant de 4 à 17 ans au marché d'esclave.

Suite à ces mots, John senti des frissons li parcourut le dos, Non... Impossible ! Pas à Londres ! Pas ici alors que Scotland Yard surveille bien mieux que quiconque, il voulut lui posait une question, mais Alex s'empressa de continuer, le temps était contre lui.

- Et pas seulement, de la drogue aussi et des armes militaires. Son père se rendit compte rapidement que Martin savait tout, alors il l'avait renouveau battu et lui a dit que s'il ne reprenait pas l'affaire avec lui, sa sœur et sa mère ne seront pas épargner. Il dut accepter.  
- Martin... C'est celui qui commande, c'est lui le chef ?  
- Sous-chef, il travaille pour son père, je continue. J'ai longtemps travaillé pour Martin, l'aidant à vendre des gamines en piteux état. Je me sens toujours coupable de ce que j'ai fait, j'ai arrêté de travailler pour lui, pour pas que Liora ait honte de moi, mais voilà qu'il est tombé sur les nièces de Sherlock. Dès leurs arrivaient à Londres je les aie surveillé sans relâche pour pas qu'elles tombent entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas seulement avoir une monnaie d'échange pour que vous, vous John et Sherlock, arrêtaient de mettre vos nez un peu partout. Non, il avait pour projet de les mettent sur le marchait d'esclave, mais étant donner que Camille s'est enfuie grâce à mon aide et celui de Calliste, alors il voulait vendre au plus vite la gamine. Il avait besoin de mon aide.  
- QUOI ! Les nièces de Sherlock, vous dîtes ! Et-et... V-Vous avez accepté ?  
- Oui, j'ai dû accepter, mais je ne veux pas ! Il m'a menacé de tuer Liora ! Et si je suis là, c'est pour vous dire tout ça.  
- Et où est Callista ?  
- Disparut.  
- Comment ça disparut ?  
- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'usine et à découvert la gamine. Il l'a emmené. Martin était furieux.  
- Elle n'est plus avec vous ?  
- Non.  
- Ont peu vous faire confiance ?  
- Oui, mwen fè sèman, anvan Mawu, je vous le jure.  
- Bien, est-ce tout ?  
- Oui, pour le moment, je dois y aller avant que Martin ne se doute de quelque chose.  
- Merci, Alex.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se serraient la main, Alex parti à grand pas. John s'effondra sur le fauteuil, mais que faisait Scotland Yard ! Bon sang ! Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais remarqué ce qui se passait depuis des années ici, à Londres ! Après tout, Sherlock avait une fois de plus raison, ils étaient tous idiots !  
Cela fait maintenant une heure que John dormait dans son lit, un sommeil plutôt léger, Sherlock et Lestrade son revenu et John avait tout expliqué. Puis Lestrade avait dû les quittés, bouleversé par cette révélation. Un marché d'esclave sous le nez et la barbe de Scotland Yard, cette révélation avait secouait Greg de tous les sens. Sherlock fixa le plafond, il était allongé sur le canapé, mains jointes sur ces lèvres, la question que tout le monde se posait maintenant était celle si : où se trouve maintenant Callista ? Dans un hôpital ? Demain, ils feront le tour des hôpitaux les plus proches de l'usine. Et si elle ne s'y trouvait pas ? Ou alors ?  
Le détective mélomane fut tiré de ses pensées par une personne qui frappa à la porte, dans un soupir désapprobateur, il se leva et descendait les marches. Il ouvre la porte, c'était Molly, avec une feuille à la main. IL s'écarta pour permettre à Molly d'entrée et ils montèrent à l'étage sans un mot.

- Tu as des nouvelles ?  
- Oui, ceci peut t'intéressait, ce que contiennent les trois flacons.

Sherlock posa son regard sur elle et l'encouragea à continuer.

- C'est de la Scopolamine*, appelait aussi la drogue des zombies  
Il fronça les sourcilles, inquiet par les effets de cette drogue qu'on trouve principalement en Colombie.  
- Les résultats son fiable ?  
- À 100%...

-  
*Scopolamine : c'est t'une drogue peut connu chez nous, cette substance est incolore, inodore et efface la mémoire de la personne qui la consomme.

Tour était-il perdu ? Non, il avait encore de l'espoir, Callista est surement à l'abri maintenant et les effets de cette drogue vont bientôt s'estomper Sherlock s'appuya contre le bureau. Les taux se resserrent dangereusement et il fallait faire vite, ils doivent aussi remonter leurs pistes vers Martin, le trouvaient et le ramener à la raison, aussi trouvait sa mère et sa sœur. Ainsi que la petite Liora, il avait tant de choses à faire maintenant. Il soupira.

- Beaucoup de travail nous attend... Peut, tu vérifiais si un hôpital n'hébergeait pas une gamine.  
- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais Sherlock l'attrapa au poignet et l'attira contre lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Molly n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que Sherlock finit par approfondit le baiser et peu à peu, sa langue se glissa dans la bouche de Molly, hésitante au début et qui finit par la laisser entrer pour de bon. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement pendant un moment, il finit par séparer sa bouche de celle de la jeune légiste et l'attira plus contre lui, pendant cette étreinte, il l'embrasser au creux de son cou. Les mains de Molly s'emmêlent dans les boucles brunes de son amant, elle devait l'avouer, elle aimait cet homme... Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Sherlock mordait tendrement sa peau et l'embrassa le long de son cou pour revenir sur sa bouche.  
Elle détacha un moment sa bouche de celle du détective et put voir les yeux de Sherlock s'instillait de plaisir, Sherlock pica du nez et l'embrassa de nouveau, sa bouche explorait ardemment la sienne, ses bras étaient enrouler autour de la taille de Molly, passant ainsi ses mains sous son chemiser. Les doigts de Sherlock allée et venez sur son dos, elle frissonna légèrement à se contacte si doux, mais froid.  
Elle mordait le cou de Sherlock qui gémissait de plaisir, un gémissement qu'elle aimait tant, il passa par-dessus la tête de Molly son chemisier blanc qui retombe sur le sol. Elle s'empressa de s'emparait de sa bouche et de déboutonner la chemise de Sherlock. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça, depuis le temps qu'elle voulait avoir un rapport sexuel avec Sherlock Holmes. Sa chemise tomba, laissant apparaitre sous les rayons de lune, qui souligne ses traits de visage et ceux de son corps, un corps mince et athlétique en un mot : magnifique.  
Ils s'enlacèrent et continuèrent de s'embrasser. Sherlock enleva le bouton du pantalon de Molly et descend la braguette. Pour l'instant, Molly l'attira vers le canapé en cuir noir, là, elle s'allongea, Sherlock la domine une fois de plus en hauteur et se faisait pesant sur elle. Le jeune détective se débattait avec les fermoirs du soutien-gorge, quand la lumière du salon s'alluma. Mycroft fit un pas en arrière, surpris de voir son frère sur Molly presque nue.

- Bonsoir Mycroft. Fit le cadet avec un grand sourire.  
- Bonsoir... Sherlock.

Le rose monta aux joues de Molly, la voilà dans une situation assez... Délicate. Sherlock, c'était lever et avait remis sa chemise, ainsi refermait la braguette et avait remis le bouton. Il attira son frère loin du salon et Molly se rhabilla dans un soupir. Mycroft et Sherlock étaient maintenant dans le couloir.

- Qui y a-t-il ?  
- Je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait du nouveau de ton côté.  
- Ohhhhhhhh que oui. Fit Sherlock avec un sourire des plus triomphales.

Sur ces mots, il raconta la visite d'Alex ont 221 b et ce qu'il avait dit à John Watson.

- Intéressant.  
- Et il y a ceci, ce que les flacons contiennent.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Il contenait de la Scopolamine en liquide, ils ont dû en injecter à Callista.  
- Mon dieu... Et avez-vous une idée où elle peut se trouver ?  
- J'aillais justement y aller.

Les deux hommes regardaient Molly qui rougissait toujours.

- Eh bien allez-y !

Molly sourit maladroitement et s'en alla. Mycroft retourne vers son frère cadet et lui lance un regard noir. Sherlock soupire et se demande ce que Mycroft puisse encore lui reprocher.

- Quoi.  
- Tu l'aimes ?  
- Qui ?  
- Molly Hooper ! Aimes-tu Molly Hooper ?  
- Eh bien, c'est t'une femme charmante, oui plutôt joli et...  
- Sherlock ne détourne pas la question.  
- Oui.

Il l'avait dit d'un ton calme, mais ferme, sans aucune hésitation et sentiment dans la voix.

- Ne lui brise pas le cœur Sherlock. Fait attention à ce qui dira et à ce que tu feras avec elle. Molly est quand même fragile.

Un sourire nerveux se dessine au coin de ses lèvres et Mycroft s'en alla. Demain, une longue journée les attendaient


	8. Chapter 8

**Oui je sais, je suis qu'une pauvre sadique qui aime faire souffrir mes personnages XD. Voilà la suite de Sherlock ~ Nouvelle Génération ~ en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ;)et si vous avez du mal à vous retrouvez avec les personnes faite le savoir :). Bonne lecture :**

Chapitre 8

Il frappa avec beaucoup de forces dans le poing la table en bois, le jeune brun sursauta alors que l'homme âgé d'une quarantaine lui hurla dessus.

- Comment à tu pus la laisser filer !

- Je suis… désoler….

- DESOLER ! C'EST TOUT !

Il frappa une fois de plus le bureau, agacé et énervé. Le jeune homme ne dit plus rien et baissa la tête pour ne pas défier l'autorité de son interlocuteur. L'homme bien bâti s'approche de lui et l'obligeait à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as intérêt à la retrouver ! J'ai trouvé un vendeur pour elle !

- Oui… père.

L'homme ne dit rien et le gifla avec encore plus de colères.

- Combien de fois dois-je te répéter de ne pas m'appeler comme sa Martin !

- Excusez-moi messieurs.

Martin avait posé sa main sur sa joue en feux, son père le congédie d'un revers de main lasse et il s'assoit lourdement sur la chaise. Il ouvrit l'ordinateur et sa boite mail pour composer un nouveau message.

**Daniel à 00**

[Envoyer le 18/10/2013 à 21:00]

_La gamine c'est échapper une nouvelle fois, mais  
Martin va l'a retrouvé, vu son état, elle sera dans  
un hôpital, je vais envoyer des personnes à sa rec-  
-herche et ils vont s'occuper d'elle personnellement.  
Sherlock risque de se douter d'un truc, il faut mieux  
supprimer toutes les preuves, ça devient trop dangereux._

Il envoyé le mail et n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la personne concerner lui répond.

**00 à Daniel**

[Envoyer le 18/10/2013 à 21:05]

_Bien, les effets de la drogue vont vite disparaître  
étant donner qu'elle n'en n'a pas consommer depuis  
un temps et Sherlock risque d'avoir un coup d'avance  
sur nous, pour les preuves, faites ce que vous pouvez  
mais faite vite avant quelqu'un nous découvres et  
balance tout à Sctland Yard !_

Un sourire des plus méchant se dessinait sur les lèvres de Daniel, il prit un crayon et fit une liste des preuves à supprimer, un moment, il s'arrêta et réfléchissait un moment, il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une personne qui frappa à la porte. Une femme élégante entra, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs, des taches de rousseur arboraient avec beaucoup d'élégance sa peau légèrement bronzée.

- Que se passe-t-il Lisa ?

- Nous l'avion retrouvé maître.

- Ah… Et qui l'a aidé ?

- Un jeune homme du nom de Jonathan Adams. Quels sont vos ordres ?

Il eut un temps de silence ou un sourire aux coins et satisfait se dessine sur les lèvres de Daniel. Et il répond à la question de la dénommer Lisa avec un ton des plus sadiques :

- Éliminez-le.

Le jeune homme courra aussi vite qu'il pouvait, la jeune fille était dans ses bras, presque inconscients. Elle était apeurée et elle ne cessa de le fixait, cet homme qu'elle ne connaît que peu de temps et qui faisait tout pour la sauver.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mavie, ils ne te toucheront plus.

Mais ses belles paroles ne la rassurait pas pour autant, elle s'en foutait qu'elle meurt pour le fait, ce qu'elle ne veut pas, c'est que Jonathan meurt pour elle, meurt pour la sauver. S'ils se trouvent au bord des quais de la Tamis, c'est très simple. Depuis peu maintenant, deux infirmiers sont rentrés dans la chambre, l'un des deux avait une seringue. Jonathan voulut savoir ce que c'était dans la seringue, mais aucun des deux ne répondu et injecta le liquide à Mavie, cette dernière par rassurait du tout, commença à se débattre.

Jonathan c'était énerver en voyant qu'ils attachèrent son ange au lit, et cette dernière se débattait comme une folle et elle hurlait, elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'attache et elle cria le nom de Jonathan et le supplia.

Le sang du jeune blond ne fit qu'un tour, il comprit alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à l'emmenait loin d'ici, loin de lui. Alors il leur demanda où ils l'emmenaient et pour toute réponse, on l'avait assommé. Enfin, il fut que sonner, les infirmiers avaient eurent juste le temps de sortir de l'hôpital et de mettre en route l'ambulance, Jonathan c'était alors mis à leurs poursuites à moto.

La course-poursuite ne dura pas longtemps et Jonathan comprit que ce ne sont pas des infirmiers, ils travaillaient sans doute pour cette personne qui veut du mal à Mavie. Les deux véhicules sont entrés dans les quais et par chance, l'ambulance tomba en panne. Les deux imposteurs sortaient et Jonathan fonça sur eux, il put en assommer qu'un, mais l'autre fut difficile, mais il réussit à les mettent K.O. Il avait des blessures un peu partout, des bleus et plus de plaids ouverts, par contre son nez saignèrent en abondant.

Il avait ouvert la porte de l'ambulance.

- Aller… Tout le monde descend. Avait-il dit pour apaiser un peut l'atmosphère.

Sa petite protégée lui lança un sourire timide, un sourire qui laissa vite place à un visage des plus horrifiait.

- JONATHAN ! DERIERE TOI ! Avait-elle hurlé.

Le blond se retourna, intriguait, la seule chose qu'il avait pu voir, c'était la lune se reflétait sur une lame bien aiguisait qui piqua sur lui. Par réflexe, il croisait les bras pour protégea sa tête et il s'était un peu incliné pour pas que son corps soit touché. La lame du poignard rencontra sa peau. Une douleur intense irradia rapidement son bras gauche. Il hurla de douleur et serra sa mâchoire, se battant contre cette douleur et les larmes qu'il lui floutait la vue. Jonathan avait attrapé une pierre et conga la blonde aux yeux noirs. Ensuite, il fit un bandage de fortune et pris Mavie dans ses bras .  
Entre deux, il avait découvert que le liquide injecter était un sédatif et qui avait pour effet de calmer Mavie toujours apeuré. Mais il sentait bien qu'elle se détend petit à petit et les voilà tous les deux au bord des quais déjà très loin de tout danger. La sueur ruisselle sur le front de Jonathan qui en pouvait plus de courir. Il s'arrêta de courir, posa délicatement Mavie contre un mur et s'assoit près d'elle. Il lâcha un grognement de douleur et il respira comme une personne qui venait de faire une course. Il commençait à manquer d'air et cette douleur !

Il lance un regard sur sa blessure, le sang coula à flot et Mavie le remarque et pris à son tour la main de Jonathan, celui si la regarda, le souffle court et haletant. La lune les éclairait et c'était autour de Jonathan de sentir cette peur que Mavie ressent d'habitude.

- J'ai peur. Dit-il avec un sourire nerveux et maladroit.

Elle sourit et lui répond :

- De quoi ?

- De la suite, de ce qui va se passer, de ce qui nous attend.

Il se tut, laissant le temps à Mavie de prendre en compte ses paroles étant donner qu'elle est encore sous sédatif, Mavie avait alors serrait sa prise et le regarda profondément.

- Peur de te perdre… Peur que tout s'arrête, peur que tout se termine brusquement !

Des larmes perler ses yeux fatiguaient et ils coulèrent sur ses joues, il avait tant lutté pour ne pas craquer, mais pourquoi encore se battre pour ne pas pleurer une fois de plus ? Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle panique en le voyant pleuré.

Comprenant peu à peu les paroles du blond, la jeune fille avait fait un garrot et serra plus le bandage pour empêcher le sang de coulait, mais cela ne servait à rien. Alors qu'elle fait tout pour empêcher le sang de coulait, Jonathan avait posé sa main sa main sur sa joue mouillait par les larmes, le sédatif avait cesser de faire effet. Jonathan devait quand même voir la réalité des choses, tout comme Mavie qui se refusait de croire à une fin tragique, mais personne ne peut les aider, il ne peut appeler personne vu que son portable a été confisqué par le CPE ! Mais Mavie compris dans son regard où il veut en venir et elle ne veut pas ! Non ! Elle ne veut pas qu'il meurt ! Pas pour elle, pas maintenant ! Pas lui alors qu'il l'avait aidé, sauver ! Et elle, elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut pas le soigner, l'aidait, elle ne peut pas le sauver !

- Non…. NON ! Fit-elle au bord de désespoir.

Elle fourra sa tête au creux du cou de ce qui fut pour elle, un véritable ami, son protecteur, son complice d'un temps, comme lui disait Jonathan à elle, sa vie, son ange. Elle pleura et gémissait, Jonathan la serra contre lui, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, il la berça et lui disait chut. Lui aussi craqua et pleura à son tour. Tant de larmes en si peu de temps, tant d'espoir qui s'écroule, Jonathan pouvait au moins mourir en paix, son père et en prison, sa mère et sa petite sœur vont bien et il a sauver la vie de cette fille, de son ange, de celle qui à illuminait sa vie fade et monotone. Et pour une fois, il se sentit bien, il pouvait au moins se vanter d'être en héros, car ce qu'il est, un héros.

Celui qui à sauver sa mère en la défendant, celui qui à sauver deux fois cette fille qu'il connait que depuis quelques heures seulement.

Un sourire arborait son visage qui se pâlit petit à petit, les adieux son proche, il fallait le faire même si aucun de deux ne veulent se séparaient. Il y avait une chose qui le rongeait, un mot qui n'osait pas dire à Mavie, mais s'il veut partir vraiment en paix, il devait le dire. Il la poussa légèrement pour que leurs fronts se touchent et pour qu'ils se regardent, Jonathan passa sa main tremblante dans ses boucles brunes, il se sentait faiblir.

- Reste avec moi… Ne part pas… J'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne peux rien faire sans toi… je suis perdu sans toi ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

- Je suis désolé… Mais je crois que c'est ici que tout se termine… que nos chemins se séparent.

- Tu m'avais promis !

- Je sais… Je sais… je ne veux pas partie, pas maintenant. Il serra la mâchoire et laissa coulait un petit de silence. Mais il faut voir les choses comme elles sont… je suis gravement blesser, je plus mon portable et il y a personne… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tant…

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Il pleura encore une fois, suivit de Mavie qui soutient son regard faible, un regard qui s'accroche du mieux qu'il peut au monde des vivants.

- C'est maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit faiblement, Mavie respira à grand coup et ferma les yeux pour ensuite le regardait une nouvelle fois et dit à son ami :

- Alors adieux… A-a… Adieux… dit elle entre deux petits sanglots

- Non… Au revoir, on se révéra, je veillerais sur toi… p-promit.

À la suite de ses mots, Jonathan pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Mavie, le baiser furent malheureusement court et quand ils se séparaient, Jonathan tourna de l'œil plusieurs fois, résista du mieux qu'il peut à l'appelle sombre de la mort, il voulait quand même luttait contre tout, rester auprès de son amour. Il s'accrochait du mieux qu'il peut à la voix suppliante de Mavie, mais plus il se débattait contre la mort et plus une douleur lui irradia le bras et les poumons devenant infernaux. Et dans un dernier souffle, ses yeux roulaient derrière ses paupières. Les lèvres de Jonathan remués faiblement laissant échapper un dernier, je t'aime avant de s'immobiliser pour de bon. Et puis le noir complet et une douleur atroce qui empoigna le cœur de Mavie. Qui est renouveau seul.

Une solitude qu'elle ne veut plus.

Elle était recoquillait sur elle-même, elle était allongée à même le sol, ne voulant plus voir personne, ne voulant plus écoutait personne. Certains médecins disent que c'est trop tard, il n'y a plus désespoir, mais pour d'autre si. Elle ne savait pas qui écoutait, qui croire. Elle avait vu son complice, son ami, son amant se battre contre la mort et se laisser ensuite emporter. Ne voulant plus souffrir de cette douleur. Elle pleura une nouvelle fois, elle avait faim, mais elle s'en fiche, elle avait soif, mais elle ne veut pas boire, elle avait mal, mais ne bougeait pas pour autant, elle avait froid, mais elle ne trembla pas. Elle voulait juste pleurer, vidait son corps de toutes ses larmes, enlevait de son corps cette douleur. Alors elle se griffait de partout, se faisait elle-même du mal pour libérer au mieux cette souffrance. Elle voulait qu'il revienne aussi.

Elle hurla bien fort et sangloté, continua de hurler et de gémir son nom. Cira ainsi lui faisait du bien, pleuré aussi, Jonathan lui manquait, elle voulait croire ses médecins qui disent qu'il y a encore un espoir, mais sont ils sûrs à 100 % ? La tristesse laissa place à la haine, à une colère noire, à une envie de vengeance, elle voulait se vengeait de ceux qui on osait faire du mal à l'être qu'elle aime tant. Oui, une vengeance personnelle, une vengeance pour ensuite se sentir mieux, pour les mettent en état de nuire, comme ça, ils ne feront plus de mal à personne. Mavie jura en silence d'arrêter ses malfaiteurs, ses enfoirés ! Plus déterminer que jamais, elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte, mais au moment où elle baisse la poignet de la porte, elle fut prise de vertige. Elle dut s'accrocher au mur. Pour ne pas tomber, et puis elle commença à se souvenir, elle se souvient qu'elle se nomme Callista Smith, qu'elle a 15 ans, qu'elle une sœur du nom de Camille. Elle se souvient de ce qu'elle était avant de rencontrer Jonathan, elle se souvient alors de ses oncles, Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes, de sa sœur blesser, de sa mère. Callista se souvient de tout et de n'importe de quoi.

Un sourire triomphal arborait ses lèvres, oubliant tout.

- Jonathan ! Je me souviens de tout ! Disa-t-elle tout haut.

Elle reporte son regard vers le fond de la pièce où elle c'était réfugié, une pièce vide où elle était seule, c'est vrais... Il n'est plus là... Il est dans un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Se battant sans doute encore. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, où elle devait aller, mais avant elle appela l'hôpital où était Jonathan et supplia le médecin de le sauver. Ensuite, elle se dirige à grand pas vers la porte où elle hésita, Callista se retourna et chercha des yeux un objet en particulier et avec un grand soulagement, elle découvrit ce qu'elle cherchait sur la table.

Tout était perdu, Callista resta introuvable, ils ont fait tous les hôpitaux, mais leurs recherches non rien donner, rien de concrète. La mère est désespérée, mais il y avait au moins une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, enfin une bonne nouvelle, Camille était sauvé et elle est maintenant en parfaite santé, elle revient à Baker Street le soir même où elle se repose dans la chambre de Callista. Lestrade avait découvert que le dossier concernant Callista à l'hôpital St-Baths à était supprimer, comme si elle n'avait jamais mis le pied dans l'hôpital, surement cette femme que Sherlock avait essayait d'attraper avec Molly.

Sherlock se changea les idées, en jouant du violon, en jouant un air joyeux, qui donne au moins quelques sourires. Il se mit face à la fenêtre, il était dos à John et à Johanna, et puis soudainement il arrêta tout et fixa sans un mot la rue, une personne se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée du 221 b. Il sortait du salon et descenda les escaliers et ne laissait pas le temps à cette personne de frapper à la porte d'entrée. Ils se regardaient sans un mot et Sherlock fut le premier à brisait ce silence.

- C'est pourquoi ? Fit il froidement à Sally Donovan

- Eh bien... je voulais voir Camille est savoir si elle allait bien...

Sally s'attendait de la part du ''taré'' qui lui dit qu'elle va très bien et lui fermait la porte au nez en la laissant là, planté comme une pauvre débile. Mais au contraire, il laissa passer un petit silence brisait par le bruit des voitures avant de laissait un peu de places pour que Sally entre et il pointa du menton le haut de l'escalier. La jeune sergent resta interdite alors qu'elle entrât, elle suivait Sherlock qui après avoir montait les escaliers tourna à droite, Sally allait le suivre pour évitait le regard noir du Dr. John Watson, mais ce dernier l'interpella. Et il y avait rien d'amicale dans sa voix, elle se retourna vers le docteur sans le regardait pour autant, elle ne voulait pas rendre encore plus leurs relations fragiles, déjà quel ne tient que sur un fils prêt à cédait à chaque instant.

- Que faite vous là sgt Donovan ?

- Je suis venu voir Cami...

- Elle va très bien, merci, vous pouvez main...

- John.

Le détective avait fait son apparition derrière Sally qui avait sursauter en entendant la voix grave et ferme de Sherlock, Watson soupira en levant les yeux et retourne dans le salon sans un mot. Sally regarda Sherlock.

- Je ferais mieux de partir...

- Pas de chance, Camille veut aussi vous voir.

Sally pénétra dans ce qui fut la chambre de Callista avant sa tragique disparition, une chambre qui par la suite, fut vide le jour et la nuit, mais pendant certaines nuit Sherlock y venait pour réfléchir, fixant d'un regard perdu le plafond et le dessin de Callista. Camille était là, regardant dehors, regardant d'un air triste la rue d'en face. Et puis elle entendit les pas hésitant d'une certaine Sally Donavan, elle se retourne et lui sourit timidement. Sally s'assoit sur une chaise près d'elle et la fixa un moment et le regarda plus en détail, remarquant la légère ressemblance avec Mycroft surtout au niveau des yeux, et puis il y avait le nez qui lui faisait rappeler un certain détective se disant sociopathe.

Sally regarda une nouvelle fois Sherlock toujours présent dans cette pièce, ces yeux bleus délavés faisaient rappeler à Sally la petite Callista qui les avait légèrement plus foncer. Elle a eu un pincement au cœur en repensant à cette pauvre gamine qui pour l'heure est encore introuvable, elle reporte son intention sur Camille et Sally finit par lui poser une question qu'elle mourait d'envie de lui dire, elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche et non de celui de son patron ou encore de celle de John.

- Comment va tu ?

- Je vais bien, merci.

Sally sourit, elle aimait beaucoup l'accent américain et ça lui allait très bien à Camille. La jeune new-yorkaise allait demander s'il y avait encore la moindre petite chance de retrouver sa sœur vivante, mais elle entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte, intriguait, elle se précipite à la fenêtre, mais ne put voir qu'un taxi repartir. Sherlock était déjà sorti au moment où John sortait du salon en se demandant qui c'était, pas Lestrade en tout cas, il était trop occupé pour sortir de son bureau. Watson emboita le pas de son ami qui ouvrait la porte. Les deux hommes découvraient ensembles une gamine âgée, sens doute, de treize ans. Elle portait une chemise blanche sale et un peu trouer, un pantacourt marron et des vielles chaussures plates de couleur noire. Elle avait un teint de cire, elle était-elle-même sale, de la tête au pied et elle était blessée mais que légèrement, certaines blessures, sens doute vielle, se sont cicatriser avec le temps.  
Et pour terminer son visage, un visage maigre et angélique malgré la saleté et le sang sec, ses joues étaient creuses, elle avait un nez fin et des beaux yeux de couleurs bleus, des yeux apeurés. Ces cheveux bruns étaient coupés à grand coup de ciseaux et former un carré avec diffèrent longueur de cheveux, mais ça former quand même à un carré. La jeune fille resta là, sans un mot, le souffle haletant montrant qu'elle avait longtemps couru sans s'arrêtait.  
John la regardait sous tous les angles et fit les gros yeux.

- Sherlock ! C'est...

- Oui je sais.

Sur ces mots, le détective fit entrait rapidement la gamine. Aucun des deux ne l'avait reconnut sur le coup, mes ces yeux furent la clé, les deux hommes avaient reconnu une Callista au bord du désespoir qui c'est couper à grand coup de ciseaux les cheveux. Surement pour ne pas se faire remarquer par ces agresseurs. Avec l'aide de John, elle monta difficilement les marches et ils rentraient dans le salon où Johanna regardait une revue, elle était triste, mélancolique et elle ne lisait pas vraiment, elle lisait sans vouloir comprendre. Elle soupira tout en levant les yeux vers son frère, John et se fut pour elle, pour quelque seconde, une gamine des rues, mais pour seulement quelque seconde, Johanna serrait fort cette gamine des rues qui n'est autre que sa fille, celle qu'elle aime tant, sa petite Callista qui est enfin de retour à la maison.  
Johanna pleurait, étouffant presque Callista, Sally entra dans le salon quand elle avait entendu les pleures avec à sa suite Camille qui se jetaient dans les bras de sa sœur, heureuse de la revoir vivante, oui vivante. Johanna eut un doute, est si c'était qu'un rêve après tout ? Non... Impossible, elle serra fort sa fille de peur qu'elle s'envole, qu'elle parte comme un fantôme comme si tout ça était un rêve.

- Maman... tu m'étouffe.

- Pardon.

Elle desserra sa prise et vit le beau visage de Callista, heureuse elle aussi, heureuse, enfin qu'à moitier, une chose manquer, une chose que seule une personne peux combler, l'amour. Oh Arsène peut le combler ce manque... Enfin pouvait, avant que Callista oublie tout et qu'elle fait la rencontre de Jonathan... Lui seul peu combler se manque, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle l'aime, le couvrir de baiser, l'aimait comme un amant fou. L'aimait pour l'éternité, va-t-il survivre à cette blessure ? Elle espérait que quelqu'un fera don de son sang... Pour le sauver, mais encore, il faut trouvait quelqu'un de compatible. Callista avait pu prendre un bain et grâce à Sally, elle avait un magnifique carré plongeant, elle put enfin mettre d'autre habit, ainsi que mangé et raconté ce qui ses passées, tout dans les détails et elle put se reposer dans un lit.


End file.
